


Бумажные лейтмотивы

by Mouse_overlord



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abstract war, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Military Homophobia, Numerology, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Violence, stupid Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_overlord/pseuds/Mouse_overlord
Summary: Иногда письма приходят гораздо позже.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	1. Первый день

**Author's Note:**

> Никакого канона после Зимнего солдата не существует, мы игнорируем его в этом доме.  
> Много нумерологии и символизма, числам даю пояснение.  
> Стив очень глупый, смиритесь
> 
> Условная гомофобная Америка после условной войны.
> 
> Опубликовано также на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3945737#part_content)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Число 1 - первичное единство, начало.**

_"... наверное, я не знаю, зачем живу. Ношусь каждый день под пулями вместо беззаботной жизни. Ты помнишь, как было раньше? Я уже смутно. Кажется, что я веками чищу эту винтовку, иду за тобой след в след и стреляю, стреляю, стреляю. Для чего? Может быть, ради того, чтобы эта чертова страна победила в войне. Или чтобы опять бродить с тобой ночами по улицам, не боясь бомбежки. Второе вероятнее, кстати. Я не могу больше видеть кровь, но пока ты улыбаешься, я никуда не уйду. Ты так меня бережешь, что смерть об нас косу сломает, честное слово.  
Надеюсь, в Рождество никто не будет стрелять."_

_23 декабря ***4 года_

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса_

\- Баки.

Футболка липла к телу. Одеяло путалось в ногах.  
Стив с тяжелым стоном закрыл лицо руками и перекатился на бок. Он прижался щекой ко второй - благословенно холодной - подушке и чуть успокоил сбившееся дыхание. Сегодня не было цвета, только крик. Не было снежинок на волосах. Эхо. Режущий свист ветра. Крик снова и снова. Который будит Стива снова и снова.

Стив медленно поднялся, стянул холодную, мокрую _(как после ливней в непросыхающей палатке)_ футболку и кинул в корзину для грязного белья. Хотя хотелось на пол. Широкие штаны заплетались вокруг щиколоток. Светало. Стив всегда просыпался в 3:47. Без исключений, праздников и выходных. По нему можно было сверять часы.

Вчерашний кофе портил вид стеклянного столика. Коричневый ободок был уже несмываем.

Стив постоял немного под струями горячей воды, нашел чистую одежду и вышел на пробежку. Он никак не мог согреться. Эхо крика в голове наконец затихло. До следующей ночи.

На одиннадцатом круге его догнал Сэм. Стив рассеяно кивнул ему и обогнал без привычных шуток. Сэму совсем не понравились глубокие болезненные тени под глазами и скорбная морщинка в углу рта - такие вещи он подмечал быстро. Стив не смотрел в зеркала.

Сэм нагнал его опять у спуска к реке. Стив сидел на железной дребезжащей лестнице и, нахмурившись, смотрел поверх воды. Это не был так хорошо знакомый взгляд на тысячу ярдов, просто усталая отрешенность - это Сэм тоже умел различать. Он прислонился к ржавой сетке забора, переводя дух и сбивая налипшую на подошву глину.

Кричали чайки, врезаясь друг в друга на полном ходу. В сером утреннем небе они были почти не видны. Тонкие ветки деревьев сливались в паутину в легкой дымке. Сэм присмотрелся к другому берегу, на который так уставился Стив, но ничего нового там не было. Дома, парк, дома, шпиль телебашни. Стив наконец моргнул и заметил Сэма. С виноватой, но по-прежнему рассеянной улыбкой он подвинулся, освобождая место на ступеньке. Теперь уже их двоих сковало оцепенение, будто весь воздух был пропитан каким-то сонным газом.

Где-то взвыла сирена, пронеслась, потерялась в почти неслышном шуме города. Отрезвила, как пощечина. Стив тихо вздохнул, чуть повернул голову в сторону Сэма.

\- У тебя сегодня моя группа?  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Я приду.  
\- Может, поспишь лучше? - после недолгого молчания Сэм перевел на него взгляд. Вблизи синяки под глазами выглядели еще хуже.  
Стив только усмехнулся.  
\- Сон мне больше не помощник. Наташа и Клинт еще ходят?  
\- Ага. И ждут не дождутся, когда же их ненаглядный куратор с, цитирую, "неприлично упругой попой" вернется, - Сэму стало легче, когда щеки Стива чуть покраснели. Чересчур стеснительный малый. Нервно покусав губу, он добавил, - Возможно, тебе дадут... особого.

Стив замер, как охотничий пес, смешинки в глазах потухли. Согнутая коленка дернулась, будто ногу ему свело судорогой. Сэм с явной неохотой открыл рот.

\- Парень из плена вернулся, никто не знает, что там с ним творили, но он буквально вчера с больничной койки слез. Ему нужна терапия, только я не уверен, что группа поможет.  
\- Почему бы не нанять психолога? Мы же центр реабилитации, весь смысл заложен в группах и разделению переживаний на большое число людей...  
\- ...чтобы быстрее приспособиться к обществу и не чувствовать себя лишним и чужим. Да, Стив, я знаю. Мы вместе писали эту речь. Но ты думаешь, ему легче будет говорить с умным старичком или с тем, кому не надо лишнего объяснять? Роджерс, мы же крутились в одной мясорубке. Посмотри на него, поговори часок, а там решим, отправить его к психологу или в группу.

Сэм умел убедительно и спокойно, без нравоучительности Фьюри, говорить. Не зря же он был отличным куратором.

\- Почему не ты, не Ванда? - Стив все еще колебался. Последнюю неделю он не посещал даже собственную группу. Хоть они уже и справлялись без него, на душе было гадко. Но и приходить полуживым к ним не хотелось - не для того они прошли огромный путь вместе.  
\- Я не умею с совсем сломанными говорить, меня ж еще от Наташи первое время в дрожь бросало. А Ванда и сразу сказала, что не оставит своих новых ребят. Не может нарушать эмпатический канал, ага, - Сэм фыркул.

Они посидели еще немного и меланхолично разошлись в разные стороны. Без прощаний.

По светлой квартире гулял сквозняк. Или чудилось.

Стиву казалось, что он болен. Что какая-то дрянь прорвалась сквозь кожу, зудит и не дает покоя. Будешь с ней драться - и вот уже чудовищный гнойник, болезненный, мерзкий, стоит тронуть, и больнее тысячекратно от натянутой, воспаленной кожи. Надави сильнее. Лопнет. Но облегчение мнимое. Дрянь не убить. Она - маленький плотный шарик из покореженных обломков, она невидима, она уже плавает в крови. Она везде, крошечный дирижер. Он дергается по ее воле. Стиву больно по ее воле, а это значит - всегда. Метастазы повсюду, а опухоль не вырежешь.

Стиву казалось, что он выброшен в открытый космос и летит поперек вселенной - ни вдоль, ни против.

Он не вспомнил, как прошло утро.

До обеда в Реабилитационном центре тихо. В одной комнате кто-то тихо играл на гитаре - наверное, Ванда, а больше никого. Стив не стал ей мешать. Ключ от его любимой комнаты был горячим - лежал рядом со стаканом кофе, и теперь отогревал вечно холодные ладони. Из-за них Стив не мог пользоваться терапией прикосновения. Зато Сэм обожал обнимать всех и хватать за руки. От чудовищно холодных пальцев Стива люди начинали дрожать. _До войны у него были теплые руки._

Осенний ветер трепал незакрытое окно, и створка жалостно поскрипывала. Стив захлопнул ее почти с ненавистью. Слишком часто в его горестном равнодушном опустошении стал появляться гнев. И из-за него тоже Стив не мог приходить в центр. Наташа и Брюс слишком хорошо чувствовали чужую злость и тут же закрывались за шипастыми стенами. Защита, ничего не поделать, Стив сам помогал ее укреплять.

Он опустился за маленький столик. Порылся в рюкзаке, но ему даже нечего было выложить. Телефон лежал темный и без оповещений. Стив посмотрел погоду (как и всегда, тепло, но облачно); новости (совершенно ничего хорошего, но и ничего катастрофического) и с ужасом понял, что прошло всего 8 минут. До прихода группы оставалось ровно два часа и 52 минуты.

Он любил все считать. Это упорядочивало хаос в голове и сильно успокаивало. Нужно только соскочить со своих бесконечных иррациональных и неразрешимых проблем в строгий мир правильных, на все имеющих ответ, чисел. Обледенелые темные волосы и кровь на снегу - плохо. Семь секунд впиваться в столешницу пальцами - хорошо. _На целых четыре секунды меньше, молодец, Стиви._ _Как ему вообще разрешили быть куратором?_

Стив залпом выпил забытый кем-то холодный кофе. Ко дну стакана прилип крошечный игрушечный револьвер. Стив повертел кружку и осторожно поставил на место. У кофе был привкус клея.

Сэм давно уже подкинул ему толстенную распечатку теста Люшера. Поверх цветных полос задумчиво нарисовались горы, грязные рюкзаки, аккуратной стопкой сложенная форма. На складках ткани карандаш задрожал. Стив оттолкнул от себя листы и подкинул карандаш на ладони. На кончике явно видны были следы зубов.

 _Он не мог притронуться к его форме больше месяца._ Она лежала на краю кровати, как труп, и приходилось ютиться на другом краю, чтобы только не задеть грубой ткани во сне.

Мимо двери кто-то торопливо пробежал. Стив заинтересованно поднял голову, вслушиваясь. В тишине отчетливо был слышен шорох шин по скрипящему полу. Он похож на ползущих змей. Или на шорох письма. _Не думай о письмах, Стив._

В дверь постучали, как только Стив совладал с непрошеным тремором. Как будто чувствовали.  
Ну разумеется, чувствовали. На пороге стояла Наташа.

Вечный пожар у нее в глазах ярче, чем ее волосы.

\- Эй, капитан, у нас теперь есть парень на крутой тачке, - она быстро прошла в кабинет, закрывая собой вид на коридор и прошептала, мягко прижав ладони к столу, - не спрашивай его имени. Не подсматривай в документах. Он не любит этого. И не смей сбегать, как от нас, Роджерс. Не многовато "не" на одного парня? А, еще. Не глазей.  
Девушка заботливо поправила ему волосы рукой и сказала уже громче:  
\- Если вы уж слишком друг другу понравитесь, то я сегодня проведу собрание, Сэм уже всем осточертел. Мы скучаем, Стиви, так и знай.

Она вышла, одарив Стива еще одним выразительным взглядом.

И появился он.

Он толкал инвалидную коляску за обод одной рукой так непринужденно и уверено, будто она была легче пушинки. Второй - пустой - рукав вызывающе болтался. _Смотрите все, у меня нет руки. Пожалеешь, и придушу рукавом._ Каждым рывком коляски мужчина словно плевал на всех вокруг. Хотя лица, заключенного в неровные длинные контуры волос все равно было не видно.

Стив не смог не вздрогнуть, напоровшись взглядом на черную маску и большие темные очки.

Коляска остановилась, а Стив продолжал сидеть истуканом, завороженный этими волнами спокойной агрессии, исходящей от человека. _Волк в капкане_ , неожиданно подумалось ему. Ни за что не признает слабость. Скорее откусит голову.

Коляска двинулась еще немного, пока не стукнулась об стол. Мужчина обтер ладонь о штанину и протянул ее Стиву.

\- Капитан Роджерс?

Стив поморщился от бывшего звания, но сбросил оцепенение, мелко дернув плечами, и пожал протянутую руку. Крепкая. Сжала почти до неприятного ощущения чужого превосходства. Почти. Стив кивнул ( _боже, как же мешает эта дурацкая маска, зачем она вообще ему?_ ), глядя ему в лицо. Чужая рука выскользнула из ладони и незаметно, как после разведки, вернулась на колени. Называть себя человек действительно не спешил. Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в его угловатых, нарочито резких движениях. Стив мучительно пытался ухватить это, но сбивался на пустом рукаве и чертовой маске. _Хоть бы очки снял для приличия. Прости, Наташа, идем ва-банк._

\- Лучше просто Стив. Отвык от звания, - он вдохнул, как перед прыжком в холодную воду. - Как мне тебя называть?

Заминка.

\- Джей.

Из-за маски голос был похож на тихий скрежет.

\- Оно ведь ненастоящее? - Стив немного наклонил голову вбок - так он лучше шел на контакт.  
\- Мое настоящее - мой триггер. Да, я знаю такие слова, Роджерс, это не первая терапия.

Стив усмехнулся, провел пальцем по столу, сметая пылинки, и спросил, подняв глаза:  
\- И какие еще? Триггеры, не слова, я же не психолог.  
\- Резкие звуки, брошенные на землю вещи, звук перезарядки винтовки, высокие ботинки, большие шприцы, запах лабораторий и больниц, вкус резины. _Поезда._ Богатый список, я знаю.

Стив вздрогнул, услышав на краю сознания стук колес.

Джей незаметно сжал пальцы в кулак, но Стив это увидел. Уж в чем, а в неосознанных движениях он был подкован. Он медленно поднялся и сел на краешек стола. _Не провоцируй._ Коленкой он чувствовал холодный обод колеса. Джей фыркнул и отвернулся. Его рука дернулась, будто в попытке обхватить плечо, но тут же упала обратно.

Стив шумно выдохнул, будто лбом ударившись об стенку. Толстенную высокую стенку с пушками на башнях. Подкоп или динамит?

\- Я не буду нежничать, ты же понимаешь. Но и приказывать тебе не буду. Я такой же солдат. Я знаю все, о чем тебе неприятно говорить, - Стив старался сделать голос суровее, искоренить любой намек на жалость. Сэм был прав. Они из одной мясорубки. Просто кому-то повезло меньше. В конце-концов Стив, наверное, потерял больше, чем часть тела.

_Тсс, не думать об этом.  
Поезд загромыхал ближе. Скоро обдаст леденящим ветром._

__

\- Если ты захочешь, ты расскажешь. Я послушаю. Группа послушает. Секунду мы потоскуем, а потом завалим тебя такой кучей историй, что хоть на чертов час ты не будешь думать о том, как же тебе не повезло. Никто не скажет тебе "Ты справишься, чувак, мы с тобой, твоя жизнь не должна измениться из-за какой-то там войны, ты ничего не потерял", потому что это ерунда, уж ты-то знаешь. Я думаю, ты сменил не меньше пятерых мозгокопателей. Мы не учимся здесь жить заново. Мы выживаем, Джей. Тут почти что лагерь беженцев. Те же холод, грязь, боль. Все, как _там_ , только теперь можно выстроить на этом такую стену, которую не проломит никакая ракета, никакой чертов танк. Даже если у тебя не останется ничего, у тебя будет это место. Эти люди. Они стоят того, чтобы умереть еще раз.

Стив привык говорить, следя за движениями лиц и выражениями глаз. Он точно умел определить, когда стоит нажать сильнее, а когда дать ранкам затянуться. Сейчас его голос разбивался о неподвижную маску, а в очках он видел собственное отражение. А себя он никогда не жалел.

В голове все затуманилось, словно он был пьян. Коленки подрагивали, но не от привычных нервных судорог, а от какой-то давно забытой силы. Она ударялась об Джея и тысячекратно усиливалась где-то там, под маской, возвращаясь обратно к Стиву. И это странное ощущение, и этот странный человек... все резало привычный застой жизни, похожий на нерассеивающийся дым после выстрела. Ухватить бы только это смутное, вертящееся прямо вокруг, но постоянно ускользающее...

_Может, от прикосновения станет еще сильнее?_

\- Думаю, мы сработаемся. Я приеду завтра, за час до сбора группы. Сегодня мне нужно на осмотр, - голос Джея не потеплел, в нем не появилось доверия, и от того его слова поначалу сквозь снежную пелену показались Стиву совершенно непонятными. Он тупо кивнул и очнулся только тогда, когда коляска Джея уже сворачивала за угол.

\- В половине четвертого у башни Старка! - прокричал он, спешно вскочив и неосторожно смахнув руками листы и пустую кружку. Обычно от любых осколков Стив рефлекторно закрывался, но сейчас было не до того. Стив очень надеялся, что его услышали. Это казалось нелепым, но чрезвычайно важным.

_"Черт, холодает тут быстро. Если придется идти горами, ночью даже я тебя не согрею. Надо будет раздобыть вина в какой-нибудь деревушке. Знаю-знаю, ни глотка на фронте. Зануда ты, Стив. Подыграй хоть раз. Я хорошо выбираю вино. Не хуже, чем стреляю. Хотя ради тебя я готов подправить маршрут на генеральских картах. Да, пожалуй, лучше мы пойдем через долину. Или в горах романтичнее и меньше шансов, что меня потом расстреляют за диверсию? Горы и вино. Горы, вино, Стивен Роджерс. Мне нравится этот расклад."_

_15 ноября ***4 года_

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса  
_


	2. Второй день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Число 2 - разделенное земное существо, слепой и хромой, объединившиеся для того, чтобы видеть путь и идти по нему.**

_"Мне нравится следить за тобой. Как ты поджимаешь губы, когда отдаешь приказ, потому что - я знаю - ты и себе отдаешь приказ. Чего ты боишься? Стреляй, это же так просто. Как на стрельбище. Но ты и туда больше не ходишь. Весь как-то уменьшаешься. Что не так, Стив? Тебе снятся кошмары, ты же понимаешь, как легко можно проснуться от удара локтем в живот? Только ты опять отмалчиваешься, опять поджимаешь губы и стыдливо подтягиваешь воротник выше к подбородку, хотя на шее у тебя точно нет отпечатков моих зубов. Мы не первый день воюем. Даже в первые ночи ты не так возился, и тебя точно не приходилось заматывать в спальный мешок и придавливать сверху. Что тебя так пугает, черт возьми? Кому, как не мне, это рассказать, Стиви? Только не говори, что боишься холода, солнечный мальчик, мы оставили все болезни в Бруклине."_

_30 августа ***4 года_

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса.  
_

Снова 3:47, снова крик, только со странной хрипотцой. _Будто сквозь маску._ Стив ритуально полежал еще пару минут, смотря в потолок и успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Кровать была похожа на хлипкую лодку посреди черноты. Ноев ковчег. Стив запоздало вспомнил вчерашний день и готов был поклясться, что услышал грохот воды. Он вцепился пальцами в одеяло, ожидая, когда же его смоет бушующей волной.

_Интересно, Ной бы взял на ковчег калеку?_

Стив схватил телефон, непослушными пальцами набрав номер.

\- Матерь Божья, кто такой придурок... Стив, Господи, четыре утра. Я тебя сейчас прокляну, - Сэм сонно рычал в телефон, а Стив только усмехнулся: по утрам Уилсон атеистом точно не был.  
\- Тебе присылали документы на моего нового, на Джея? Страховку, медицинскую карту?  
\- Какие, мать твою, документы? У нас вообще половина анонимов. Мы группа поддержки, а не стадо психологов, чтобы требовать какие-то бумажки. Ты серьезно разбудил меня ради этого?  
\- Сэм, я прошу тебя, посмотри. Не отключайся.

Стив соскочил с кровати и даже удивился, что под босыми ногами не было воды. Белый экран ноутбука прорезал мрак, глаза заслезились. Сэм ворчал, явно тоже сражаясь с техникой. Стив с жадностью кладоискателя открыл почту и сохранил заветный файл. Вот сейчас, сейчас он должен поймать...

Ничего.

Обыкновенный лист со штампом клиники. Подробный список всех невзгод, перенесенных пациентом. Строчки об имени и месте проживания были пусты.

\- Здесь нет имени, - глухо выдавил Стив.  
\- Значит, парень хорошо поработал над своей анонимностью, - можно было представить, как Сэм разводит руками.  
\- Ладно, извини за ранний подъем.

Стив потер руками виски, прогоняя грохот волн из головы.

**Травматическая ампутация и последующая повторная ампутация левой руки на уровне плеча, разрушение вследствие огнестрельного ранения I позвонка поясничного отдела и конского хвоста, частичное повреждение спинного мозга, паралич нижних конечностей, повреждение лицевого нерва вследствие многочисленных рваных и резаных ран поверхности лица, перелом носовой перегородки, легкая форма интоксикации свинцом, многочисленные химические ожоги эпидермиса.**

Был ли Джей похож на человека, когда его привезли? Хоть немного? Клиника, кстати, была не из элитных. Он точно не один день царапался за жизнь. Наверное, из-за этого он _такой._

Стив любил примерять на людей маски других жизней. Особенно воссоздавать свою группу до войны. Они никогда не виделись ни до, ни во время, что давало огромный простор воображению. Брюс, ловящий редких бабочек для исследований. Наташа на вечеринках, всегда улыбчивая, никогда не пьянеющая. Клинт в тренажерном зале, косящийся на метательные снаряды с высоты беговой дорожки. Тор, деловито просматривающий заготовленную для совещания речь. На Джее воображение словно сигало в пропасть, оставляя сплошные вопросительные знаки. Этот человек был убийцей во всем. Сломанное оружие. Стива передернуло. Он уже не понимал, что в этом холодном, внутренне опасном грубияне его зацепило, как крючком. Ладно, не грубияне, просто неуютном типе. Какая-то мутная неприязнь поднялась из глубины. Такое уже было.

_Ты уже влюблялся в того, кто тебя бесил до нервного тика. Больше не нужно, Стив._

Стив захлопнул крышку ноутбука и вышел на балкон. Все это было так некстати. Стоило только начать вливаться в полужизнь, как опять все сбивается. Он перевел взгляд на запястье, на равнодушные стрелки часов. Цифры мешались в голове. Почему-то посчитать в секундах время до встречи - минутная задачка - казалось невозможным. Стив захотел разбить хрупкое стекло, только чтобы стрелки не переползли границу нового часа. Чтобы не приблизили его ни на секунду.

Помотав головой, он вернулся к ноутбуку. К черту пробежку. Сэма видеть не хотелось. Никого не хотелось. По улице прошелестела машина, и Стив сглотнул. Слишком похоже на шорох шин коляски. Пустой рукав вокруг горла и душит, душит... К черту. Стива знобило, но он упорно заколотил по клавиатуре ноутбука, заполняя графы таблицы числами. Рационализм. Порядок. Голые числа, никаких своих мыслей. Бухгалтерия невероятно успокаивала. Стив, не сбавляя темпа и не позволяя себе отвлекаться ни на что, закончил все долги и сделал работу на неделю вперед. Фьюри надает по лбу, конечно, за "отсутствие человеческого режима дня", когда посмотрит на время отправки, но это ерунда.

И снова время не на что было убить.

Из экрана телевизора так и торчал обломок вазы. Стив вздохнул, в который раз оставляя ремонт на завтра. С его уровнем параноидальной нервозности лучше жить в войлоковой квартире с одним матрасом. Стив не мог сидеть взаперти ни секундой больше. Дом больше не был безопасным и родным. Когда возвращаешься с войны, трудно втолкнуть себя в привычное - как болт в игольное ушко забивать кувалдой. Когда возвращаешься один - тем более. Ряды черточек на стене перевалили за шесть сотен вчера. Они шли ровными рядами по пятьдесят ровных штрихов. Шестьсот дней прошло с возвращения. Шестьсот дней Стив выживает. Он обещал себе уехать отсюда навсегда, если штрихи заполнят всю стену, а жить он так и не научится.

Прочь от сотен страшных дней, мертвым грузом, могильными плитами громоздящихся вокруг. Прочь от холодной воды несуществующих тающих снегов на полу.

Идти, кроме как к Центру, Стиву было некуда.

Тишина утренних улиц, терзаемая ветром и шуршанием бумаги, не таила угрозы. Стив любил утро за чистоту намерений. День еще не осквернен. Стив шел, запрокинув голову - вечная облачность, как пенка на кофе. Нью-Йорк - один большой кофейный стакан. В кармане звякнули монетки, и Стив усмехнулся от метафоричности.

 _Волны, наверное, сейчас бьются об окна квартиры. Хорошо, что там некого жалеть._ Наводнение у Ноя длилось сорок дней. Только бы черточки не смыло, нарисовать все эти дни заново будет слишком тяжело.

Вот бы сейчас выпал снег. Пара минут - и - сугробы, блестящие шапки. Упасть в них - горячими щеками расплавить острые краешки снежинок. Чего ищет человек? Место, где можно любить и где будут любить? Для Стива это снег. Ему кажется, что это его похоронила в своих холодных объятиях белая пелена. В его распахнутых глазах красиво бы отражался лед.

_А он зажмурился перед ударом о землю или до последнего держался взглядом за черные шпалы?_

Стив закрыл глаза ладонями и пошел медленно, наугад, прощупывая каждый дюйм перед собой носком кед. Через тонкую подошву хорошо чувствовался чуть бугристый асфальт. Упавшая ветка. Бутылка, стеклянная. Ворох сухих листьев. Хорошо, что Джей не слепой. От повреждений лицевого нерва ведь не бывает слепоты? Зря не погуглил. Неужели он считает себя настолько уродливым, что вынужден носить маску? Любит ли он хоть что-то в себе?

 _А что ты любишь? Вообще. У тебя есть любимый цвет?_  
Снег.  
 _Любимый запах?_  
Снег.  
 _Любимый вкус?_  
Снег.

До Рождества еще четыре месяца. Стив ходит на кладбище именно на Рождество. Чтобы думать, что они успели. Но до Рождества еще четыре месяца. Только тогда можно будет опять терять рассудок, потому что каждая снежинка - поцелуй. А он так по ним соскучился. А еще снежинки легко спутать с пеплом. Иногда они тоже летят вверх. _Когда падаешь, например._ Зачем же ты жег письма, сержант?..

Стиву в живот уперлась твердая ладонь, и он затормозил почти с визгом подошв. Его ноги уперлись в чужие согнутые колени, а рука скользнула по ребристой тонкой шине.

_Какого черта?_

\- И вам доброе утро, капитан. Спасибо, что не проехались по мне, как танк. Мне проблематично теперь уходить от опасности.

Стив отскочил, почувствовав на щеках пятна гадкого румянца. Он краснел всегда как-то кусочками, и это раздражало. Кожу живота словно обожгло чужой ладонью, там наверняка останется тлеющий след. Стив в изумлении разглядывал угольное пятно в виде человека на стерильном полотне утра.

\- Джей. Какого черта? - наконец он смог озвучить колотящийся об кости черепа вопрос.  
\- Не жди душещипательных историй. Мне положены утренние прогулки. Вот, изучаю город. Не хотелось бы заблудиться и опоздать. Хотя эту громадную башню со всех сторон видно. Иди, куда шел, капитан, я прекрасно справляюсь.

Стив иронично изогнул бровь. Коляска нехорошо кренилась, а у Джея мелко подрагивали плечи от уже осенней прохлады. Пробуравив в Роджерсе небольшую дыру взглядом через стекла очков, Джей скрипнул зубами так громко, что это было слышно даже сквозь маску.

\- Ладно, я торчу здесь второй час, потому что проклятая подставка выпала из пазов и мне защемило ногу колесом. Успокойся, псих, я все равно ничего ниже жопы не чувствую! - возмущенно воскликнул он, когда Стив, кидая ему на колени свою толстовку, бухнулся на землю перед коляской и принялся осторожно вытаскивать застрявший носок ботинка. Он был тяжелый, неудобный (специально для парализованных ног?), хорошо так погнул пару спиц. Стив вставил подставочку для ног обратно в защелки и почти нежно помог поставить ступни рядом.

Джей буркнул что-то благодарное и неловко разгладил рукой толстовку на животе.

\- Я могу проводить тебя домой.  
\- Для этого девчонки есть. Я отдам ее вечером, - Джей еще раз коснулся теплой ткани и спешно крутанул рукой обод колеса, чуть не отдавив Стиву ноги. На самом деле он ехал совершенно в противоположную от квартиры сторону, но сейчас это было второстепенно. Подальше от Роджерса и его неуемной заботы. Удивительно, что он все еще не организовал приют для котиков. Ах да, у него же есть приют для людей.

Меньше, чем через десяток метров коляска скосилась окончательно под его весом, и Джей чуть не выпал. Он закрыл глаза и чертыхался про себя, пока плеча не коснулась чужая рука.

\- Видимо, придется принять твое предложение. У меня дома есть другая.  
\- Я могу оставить эту здесь, а потом отвезти в ремонт, - Стив мягко расстегнул маленькие поддерживающие колени ремешки.  
\- Лучше сразу на свалку. Ладно, в клинике обменяют, у меня гарантия на этот Феррари, - Джей усмехнулся, покачав головой. - И как ты меня планируешь тащить? Как принцессу сказочную? Потому что иначе меня нельзя, у принцессы спинной мозг поврежден.

Стив хмыкнул от тонн язвительности и мягко поднял Джея на руки - под колени и под спину - подальше от тугого, поддерживающего позвоночник, корсета. _Тяжелые принцессы, однако, пошли._ Мышцы приятно гудели, готовясь к длительному напряжению. Коляску Стив ногой оттащил в угол парковки Центра.

\- Удобно так?  
Джей рассеянно кивнул.  
\- Куда хоть идти-то?  
\- Квинсбридж.

Стив внутренне похолодел, даже не пошутив с игрой слов. Давно он не был там. Там, где прошла целая жизнь до войны.

Путь был неблизкий, и Стив пошел к ближайшему оживленному месту, чтобы поймать такси. Джей больше не проронил ни слова. Возможно, виной тому были появившиеся на улицах люди - надо признать, мужчина, несущий на руках другого мужчину в жутковатой маске, - зрелище специфичное. Стив постарался сосредоточиться на Джее, чтобы сразу заметить, если тому будет больно или некомфортно. Только бы не навредить.

_И не красней, Стив._

Забавно, что настоящих "принцесс" ему так и не довелось поносить на руках. Только парней. Раненых или уже мертвых, знакомых - или нет. Однажды пуля задела маленькую бледную медсестричку, но ее потащил на себе Барнс, приговаривая огромным, затопленным болью, морям глаз, что все будет хорошо. А потом по ним двоим открыли шквальный огонь, и нести Барнса уже пришлось Стиву. А глаза-моря покрылись стеклянной корочкой льда. Стив упорно смотрел Барнсу в лицо - только бы он - где-то глубоко - не стал смерзаться. Корочка льда на самом краю его глаз таяла из-за Стива.

Барнс. Сержант. Только просыпаясь каждую ночь, Стив звал его по-настоящему. Днем - Барнс. И никак иначе. _Хотя днем вообще надо запрещать себе такие мысли.  
_

Джей дернулся, как от судороги, только для того, чтобы глубокая морщина-рубец над переносицей Стива разгладилась. Стив аккуратно поправил положение рук. И опять пришло что-то неуловимо знакомое. Почему этот изгиб тела, длинная сильная рука, безвольные тяжелые ноги - что в них родного, почти-своего? Поверх ярости, внутреннего пожара, поддерживающего всех искалеченных, тонкой пленкой на поверхности воды плавал ответ. _Не поймать, никак не поймать, слишком горячо и хрупко._

Тросы и опоры бесконечного моста мелькали за грязным окном такси. Пахло кислой капустой, дешевыми сигаретами и бурбоном. Легкий запах лекарств и одеколона Джея не пробивался через тошнотворное амбре. Все было новое, чужое и неприветливое.  
Но кварталы окраины Бруклина Стив знал, как свои пять пальцев.

 _Налево, прямо и опять налево - и выйдешь к заброшенным складам, где собирается секта поклонников Нептуна, у них рыбьи головы на кольях торчат, и вонь чувствуется за три квартала. А еще там хорошо рисовать, вода, мосты, на солнце такое все яркое, что глаза болят, и приходится низко-низко наклоняться над альбомом и прятаться за челкой. Только смотреть по сторонам - пьяные рыбаки любят махать кулаками, а добывать разбитыми руками альбом из солоноватой воды очень больно._ Но это все давнее. Довоенное. Стив видел карты, теперь вместо складов - роскошная автомастерская. Но рыбой воняет по-прежнему.

 _А свернешь через полквартала, а потом прошагаешь по любому из строго параллельных переулков - и все пути ведут к домику, которые они снимают вместе._ Туда Стив приехал сразу после войны, будто бы с еще живой надеждой на приоткрытую дверь и знакомый силуэт на пороге... но дома не было. Была куча битого кирпича и щепок. Прямое попадание какой-то совершенно далекой, глупой бомбы придавило своим огненным боком последние кусочки жизни Стивена Роджерса. Он до вечера ползал по взвизгивающим рыжими краешками черепкам, и злые слезы отмывали его пыльное и грязное лицо. Но Стив нашел. Крошечный обломок стены, на котором дрожащей от смеха рукой было выбито "17.06.***1. Баки поймал огро". Огромную рыбу. На которую они жили целую неделю. Надпись неровно ломалась вместе с кирпичом. Слова будто падали в пропасть с острого рыжего обрыва. Не один год они вели дневник достижений, выбивая его на стене, как Робинзоны или первые люди. Имя Баки там мелькало гораздо чаще, поэтому он при любом удобном случае заменял его на Стива. И достижений получалось поровну, как и всего остального.

Джей тактично кашлянул, выдирая Стива из горького дурмана.

\- Тот дом, - он кивнул на неприметное серое здание. Никаких кафе у фасада. Строгие белые окна, ровная змея пожарной лестницы, лакированная дверь. Ничего запоминающегося. Только пандус для коляски возле лестницы. - Шестой этаж. Утром лифт еще работал.

Стив тупо кивнул. Он прищурился, будто пытаясь найти разгадку Джея хотя бы в этом доме. Но лазеек в стенах этого человека по-прежнему не было. Гладкая-гладкая стена, не уцепишься. Деревянные доски скрипнули под ногами, неласково приветствуя. Дверь Джей неловко открыл сам. Свет позднего, розовато-желтого, как холодный молочный коктейль, утра отрезало темным деревом коридора. _Однажды к такой же стене тебя уже прижимали. Дерево хорошо остужает горячие от стыда щеки?_ Стив благодарил полумрак за то, что Джей не увидит его пятнистый румянец, совершенно сейчас неуместный. Ему явно было все более неуютно. Стив мог только догадываться, как сильно у того затекла спина (сам уже не чувствовал рук) и как вообще это странное путешествие побило его космическое самолюбие.

Грузно гудящий лифт еле поднял их. Стив стоял как на пружинах, готовый как угодно спасать Джея и его спину, если железный старичок вдруг решит упасть. Но обошлось. Ключ Джея был без всяких брелоков, которые болтались чуть ли ни на каждом ключе Стива. Холодный, безэмоциональный. Как его дурацкая маска. Стива второй день мучило желание спросить, какого черта она ему нужна. Но никак не хватало смелости. Это было поопаснее, чем на войне.

Безликий холл с одной толстовкой на вешалке и дымчатыми обоями. На всех стенах - ближе к полу - маленькие терминальчики связи. На случай, если он упадет и повредит что-то, догадался Стив. Спальня со специальной кроватью возле занавешенного плотными черными занавесками окна. Пустой стол. Такой же дымчатый, как и стены, широкий шкаф. И все. Ни одежды, ни книг, ни фотографий, ни обычного человеческого хлама.

_Да есть ли в тебе хоть что-то человеческое? Куча мопсов? Собрание комиксов про Аквамена? Пластинки "Битлов"?_

Стив, нахмурясь, уложил Джея на кровать. Тот спешно зашарил рукой в поисках панели управления. Кровать зажужжала, и мужчина шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы от боли, когда матрас выгнулся под нужным углом. Он дышал прерывисто и смог только махнуть рукой на свои ноги, едва не заскулив. Плечи Стива ныли и гудели, но он тут же сел на складной стульчик, стоявший под кроватью, и быстро распутал сеть тугих креплений. Он предельно осторожно освободил ноги Джея и распрямил ему колени. Когда-то в детстве ему дали потрогать огромную куклу с шарнирными конечностями. Ее тело гнулось так же странно, пугая своей безвольной покорностью.

Джей благодарно кивнул. Его грудь вздымалась уже не так резко и часто.  
\- В шкафу сложена запасная коляска. Ботинки можешь под кроватью оставить.  
\- Ты сможешь сам обуться? - Стив поднялся и открыл створку шкафа, не отворачивая головы от Джея.  
\- Сегодня как раз должен социальный работник прийти. Это его работа, возиться с моими тухлыми конечностями, - он равнодушно пожал плечами и уставился в потолок сквозь блестящие стекла очков.

Стив пытался представить, как тяжело поднимаются у него веки, как дергается жилка на виске от приступа боли, как раздуваются ноздри, и капля пота ползет по лбу. Образ не создавался. Стив мысленно плюнул и вытащил коляску, закрепил и придвинул к кровати Джея.

\- И как часто он приходит?  
\- Раз в три или четыре дня. В крайнем случае я могу вызвать медсестру, не зря везде раций понатыкали. Наверное, после сегодняшнего ты захочешь отменить наше свидание? - голос Джея изменился мгновенно. Вместо отстраненного, серого, как вся квартира, он вдруг стал _уже привычно_ насмешливым. - Не успел познакомиться с принцессой, а уже оказался в ее замке и швырнул на постель.

Стив подавился воздухом и почувствовал, как его губы (глупые, глупые, неподчиняющиеся) растягиваются в глупой растерянной улыбке мальчишки из Бруклина. На девчонок она не действовала, а на этого... тем более.

От позора его спас телефон. Стив так поспешно его вытащил, что карман затрещал. Сэм недовольно забурчал ему на ухо, что механики Старка опять намудрили, и в Центре прорвало трубу. Все обещали починить, разумеется, Старк не поскупится, но не раньше, чем через пару дней. Свидание и правда отменяется. Труба. Вода. _А сны-то сбываются._ Стив почти с облегчением передал его слова Джею. Тот медленно кивнул и попытался стащить с себя одной рукой толстовку Роджерса. Стив тут же протестующе замахал руками и сжал запястье Джея.

\- Она тебе больше идет. Оставь, - он немного помолчал, покусал губу, и только потом понял, что все еще держит его за руку. Он разжал пальцы, будто обжегся. - Ладно, э-э, пойду я.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, мой принц. И за ориентир на Башню. Вчера-то меня медсестра привезла, я не очень дорогу запомнил. Но все равно попасть к Старку на коляске проблематично. Охранники...неприветливые.  
\- Ты пытался влезть туда в пять утра? - Стив не сдержал улыбки. - Снайперские привычки, или шпионажу учишься?  
Из под маски донеслось насмешливое фырканье. Стив вдруг ясно увидел, как приподнимается уголок пухлых ярких губ и медленно выпускает воздух. _Слишком ясно._ Он поспешно вышел, чтобы румянец опять не выдал его с головой.

Джей с трудом стащил с лица вмиг отяжелевшую маску и швырнул ее в стену вместе с очками. Он резко стер с щеки влажный след слезы и застонал от боли. Рядом лежала игла капельницы, но он не притронулся к ней. Вместо этого, сжав зубы, вытащил из-под подушки подставку, ручку и чуть пожелтевшую почтовую бумагу.

На улице Стив, оглянувшись на темные окна, ни с того ни с сего наклонился, развязал шнурки на кедах. И, закрепив их на поясе, босиком пошел по родным улицам, пусть даже августовское солнце совсем не грело асфальт.

_"Я все еще помню твою руку. Даже запястье помнит тебя, честно. Ты ведь держал сначала его - потом уже проскользил по ладони. Спасибо, господи, что мне отпилили левую. Без правой я бы жить не смог - на ней ты, твой след. Я бы остался в этом ущелье. Потому что без тебя я никуда, Стиви.  
Они хотели, чтобы я забыл тебя. Я не забыл. Я всегда возвращался ради тебя.  
Я бы уехал подальше, чтобы только защитить тебя. Мертвые ведь не возвращаются. Но я эгоист. Особенно теперь. Все калеки эгоисты, никакой в нас силы, кроме бесконечного эго. У меня больше нет приказов. Я не знаю, как живут без приказов. Ты моя единственная постоянная. Меня сметет без тебя. Просто говори со мной, Стив. Будь здесь. Я не хочу больше теряться.  
P.s. забавно, я уже писал в этот же день. Будто в другой жизни. Тогда ты был напуган, сейчас я. Это цикличность времени или круги Ада?"_

_30 августа ***6 года_

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса.  
_


	3. Седьмой день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **7 - число счастья, благосклонности фортуны.**

_Почему-то сегодня вспомнил ночевку в одной деревушке. Наверное, месяц назад мы там были, спали все в огромном стоге сена, помнишь? Я чинил винтовку, и тут откуда-то пришел котенок. Черный-черный, я его даже не заметил сначала. Ты появился как раз тогда, когда я с ним играл лазерной указкой прицела. Страшные игры, так ты сказал. И ушел. Страшные игры. А ведь ты прав. Я ведь просто забавлялся и, конечно, я-то знал, что эта железная громадина у меня в руках совершенно безопасна. Но винтовка и котенок... Даже для войны сомнительная романтика. Хотя нарушать план операции, чтобы вытащить меня с минного поля - тоже сомнительная романтика, Роджерс._

_15 апреля ***4 года._

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._

Стив подскочил на кровати. Его разбудило совершенно забытое ощущение - проспал. Ошеломленно моргая, он глянул на часы. Почти десять утра.

И где же потерялся будильник из кошмара?

Некогда было думать - на открытие отремонтированного Центра должен был приехать сам Фьюри - и Стив, скользя по полу, принялся лихорадочно собираться. Он даже зубы почистить не успевал. Зато чувствовал себя на удивление бодрым и без литров кофе. Вчера он говорил с Джеем. На вопрос, где это он добыл номер Стива, он только рассмеялся - тихо, но не глухо. Значит, был без маски. Конечно, Стив не мог его видеть, но все равно чувствовал, будто первый булыжник стены он все-таки вытащил. А в нишу уже можно укладывать динамит. Джея явно тяготила тишина - для этого он и шел в группу - чтобы избавиться от нее. Стив маялся чувством своей косвенной вины, поэтому забалтывал его, как мог. Он даже загуглил "лучшие темы для дружеского разговора", не забывая о триггерах. Никаких поездов, ни слова об оружии и медицине. Конечно, чуть ли не за два часа разговора они не сказали ничего важного. Несли несусветную чушь, надо признать. Джей был в плену _(как можно так спокойно об этом говорить?!)_ , где по-всякому ему пытались менять память. Поэтому он почти не помнит город, где жил, а тем более не помнит ни любимой музыки, ни любимых фильмов... Стив, с гордостью осмотрев свои полки с избранными книгами и штабеля пластинок, тут же потребовал выделить для него, как для куратора, три часа на культурно-просветительные мероприятия. Джей хрипло расхохотался и насмешливо бросил _"Есть, сэр, готов приступить уже завтра"_ , сбрасывая звонок. И опять что-то знакомое ударилось Стиву в грудь, и опять он это не поймал.

У входа в Центр его обняла Наташа, наскоро распутала гнездо на голове и сунула в руки мятную жвачку. Как и всегда, вовремя.

Фьюри еще не было, даже Сэм не пришел, поэтому Стив налил себе кофе и пошел к кабинету, восстанавливая дыхание. И чуть не пролил на себя весь стаканчик. У двери на новой (дико красной, просто раскаленной на вид) коляске наворачивал круги Джей. Лихачил он, как и всегда, в маске, но _двумя_ руками. Тонким серебристым протезом с паучьими пальцами. А еще он был в майке, нарочно показывающей грубые шрамы на плече и бинты, скрывающие соединение с протезом.  
\- Нравится? - он поднял голову и резко затормозил. - Это пока косточка, а мясо я сам сделаю.  
Стив оторопело кивнул и взглядом попросил разрешения. Джей кивнул и вытянул железную руку. Стив осторожно притронулся к тонкому пальцу, боясь сломать. Явно не работа Старка - грубее, но все равно великолепна. Беззащитные провода, заменяющие нервы, топорщились вокруг тонких легких основ. Шарнирчики двигались еще непослушно и явно имели немного силы. Но стакан кофе, например, держать можно было бы. А сжать ладонь? Стив уже распрямил пальцы для этого, как услышал за спиной гогот Сэма.  
\- Да как ты моментально всех очаровываешь, Роджерс? Вы с Вандой оба, что ли, гипнотизеры? Меня бы вот... матерь божья! - Сэм подскочил к коляске, отпихнув Стива и уставился на черную маску, энергично потряхивая руку Джея в рукопожатии. - Вот это вещица, так вещица. Я Сэм. Тоже такую хочу, мне для ГикКон как раз надо. Не одолжишь? Нет? Ну ладно. А почему именно такая?  
\- Хотел выглядеть стильно и устрашающе, чтоб никто не доставал, - голос у Джея стал такой плотоядный, что Сэм немного отступил и поежился. Но Стив-то уже понимал, что человек под маской сейчас улыбается. Хотя за такой ворох вопросов Сэма действительно частенько хотелось прибить.

\- Чувак, да сними ты ее. А то на Дарт Вейдера похож.  
Джей побуравил Сэма темными стеклами очков, чуть наклонив голову, а потом медленно поднял протез. Железные пальцы слегка сжались, будто держали что-то. Сэм в панике распахнул глаза и вцепился ладонями себе в шею. Он судорожно пытался вдохнуть и медленно оседал на пол, задыхаясь. Стив замер, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.  
Почти коснувшись коленями пола, Сэм вскочил как ни в чем ни бывало, и захохотал, откинув голову. Из-под маски опустившего руку Джея послышался приглушенный, почти потусторонний смешок.

\- Хорошо сыграл, а? Все, чувак, ты идешь со мной на ГикКон, успех нам обеспечен. Ладно, готовьтесь, папочка уже подъезжает.

Сэм ретировался, а Стив в недоумении обернулся к Джею.  
\- Вчера мне казалось, что это ты должен меня в культурном плане просвещать. Это были "Звездные войны". Их я смотрел в клинике.

Стив почесал затылок и опять пятнисто покраснел. Когда один из фильмов показывали для их взвода, он был несколько занят. В палатке. А потом как-то руки не доходили. А Джей вот и с одной рукой смог. Стив поежился от плохого каламбура.

Он бы еще долго простоял, краснея и поддаваясь непрошенным воспоминаниям ( _...Стив, не возись так, палатка рухнет... да погаси фонарь, хочешь, чтобы на нас все любовались? Повернись лучше лицом, хочу тебя видеть..._ ), но в вестибюле возник Фьюри. Осмотрел всех орлиным взглядом одного-единственного глаза, кивнул Стиву и развернулся, чтобы пожать руку идущему следом Старку. Любимый денежный мешочек - Роджерс улыбнулся даже несмотря на неприязнь. В принципе, Стив не отрицал, что с новыми обоями, полом и высокими белоснежными полками по стенам Центр стал выглядеть лучше. Даже снаружи этот довоенный старичок (за все время бомбардировок даже стекла не выбило!) уже не казался таким чужим рядом с новыми громадами блестящих на солнце зданий.

 _Катастрофы тоже в каком-то смысле приносят пользу. Только разберись с обломками, а потом можешь строить что душе угодно._  
Стиву казалось, что где-то в этих обломках своей жизни он упал и сломал ногу.  
Или сегодняшний день - тот самый, когда кость начала срастаться? Не случайно же он проспал. Но и вставать без звона мертвого голоса было...неправильно. Словно он взял и забыл. Предал. Было какое-то саморазрушительное чувство экстаза от собственной боли, чувство выполняемого долга. _Смотри, как я умираю без тебя, как кладу себя на жертвенник и сам зажигаю факел, я ведь не успел сказать всего, так смотри сейчас, слушай сейчас, как мне плохо, как ты мне нужен, смотри - из Рая, из Ада..._

\- Роджерс. Ты сломаешь взглядом стену.

По ноге ощутимо проехалось колесо, и Стив чуть не вскрикнул. Слишком далеко его повело, слишком на виду у всех, и - черт возьми - у Джея тоже. Отличного куратора парень себе выбрал. "Пусть Сэм забирает, раз уж так влюбился в его дурацкий антураж" - тоскливая мысль, наверное, неоновыми буквами отпечаталась на лице.  
Джей фыркнул.  
\- Это особая методика - впадать в транс, а потом смотреть в душу щенячьими глазами?

_Он не понял. Он не заметил. Вот так везение._

\- Все мои методики ломаются о твою маску, - буркнул Стив. - Пошли в кабинет. Не могу работать без человеческого лица и в суматохе.

Стив пропустил Джея вперед и захлопнул дверь. Уперся в нее спиной, но почти сразу сполз на пол. Створку окна опять трепало ветром, но уже без надрывного скрипа. Сойдет. Джей развернул коляску и уставился своим мертвым взглядом через темные стекла. Он отвык уже по-настоящему смотреть на людей свысока.

\- Сними очки, - устало пробормотал Стив, сжимая виски, будто голова нестерпимо болела.  
Джей металлической рукой потянул очки за дужку и уронил на колени, мотнув головой. Механические пальцы подрагивали. Неисправность или он нервничает? Стив осмелился поднять взгляд выше. Чтобы удариться о настоящую стену.

Очки, маска - это все шелуха. Стальные, обманчиво тонкие листы на неприступной скале. Стиву захотелось уползти подальше от тяжелых, светлых, полупрозрачных, как у слепого, и будто в трещинах, глаз. Из-за этих двух омутов внутри темных берегов теней Джей казался совершенно мертвенно-бледным. Вампир какой-то. Призрак, зимний мираж. _У мертвого солдата, которого они нашли в снегу, был такой же вид. Только глаза выклевали птицы. Зато в глазах Барнса тогда отражалось огромное и неправильное звездное небо. Они никогда не затягивались даже тонким ледком._ У Джея - многолетняя мерзлота. Стива до костей пробрало знакомым ветром с несуществующих гор.

\- Не надевай их больше, - прохрипел Стив, вырываясь из оцепенения. Льдинки прикрыло веками. Джей устало потер лоб и отбросил очки с колен на пол. Стекло зазвенело и треснуло. Из-под края маски виднелся грубый бугристый шрам. Стив вцепился в него взглядом, чтобы как за ниточку вытащить это лицо, освободить от черноты. Джей нахмурился - меж бровей залегла глубокая тень, глаза сверкнули чем-то диким. Стив не останавливался. Джей - не револьвер с функцией сарказма. Человек, человек, а человеческие стены можно сломать, потрогать бы только кладку, найти расщелины меж камнями, надавить на хрупкие плиты...

\- Хватит.

Стив лишился воздуха, как рыбка, и судорожно вдохнул. Так увлекся, что забыл про необходимость дышать. С рисунками или на сложном задании тоже так бывало, только сержант всегда успевал потрясти за плечо до того, как Стив посинеет. Ну, в Бруклине-то он еще не был сержантом, просто Баки... _Хватит, Стив. Хватит._

У Джея дергался глаз.

\- У тебя деликатность тарана.  
\- Ты еще с Вандой не знаком. Вот она правда в мозг пролезть может, - Стив смущенно кашлянул, прикрывая рот сжатой ладонью.  
\- А ты, значит, только учишься.  
\- Мне все еще мешает маска.  
\- Не сниму, - Джей сказал это так холодно, что это было, наверное, весомее истерики. Стив опять всмотрелся в шрам. _Прорезал бровь, по виску, резко к скуле и вниз, вниз, вниз. Рваный. Как от камня._ \- Перестань пялиться. Там результат трехдневного обморожения и четырех операций на лицевой нерв. А еще отторжение моей же кожи. Вот ни в какую не хочет эпидермис задницы становиться лицом.

Стив поежился. Он даже иглы не очень-то любил, а операции вообще вызывали у него неприятный холодок в животе.

\- Не всем везет, Стив. Но я не в их числе. Калека? Плевать, я все еще не овощ. Кожа с задницы вместо щек? Плевать, зато еда через сквозные ожоги не вываливается и трепаться могу, пока швы не разойдутся. Нет руки? Да я с металлической теперь, супергерой во плоти. Я живой, понимаешь? Меня вытащили оттуда, где не осталось никого. Только я продержался.  
\- Большой куш с колеса фортуны.  
\- О, ты заразился моей манерой речи. Как это мило, - Джей наклонил голову, и волосы упали на лицо траурной тенью. - Я к тому, что не надо меня жалеть. В первую встречу ты так жестко говорил - я чуть не краснел от удовольствия. А потом вдруг в няньку превратился. Мне нужны такие же люди, как я. Не лезь мне в голову, не ломай там ничего своей неуклюжей заботой, Роджерс, я и сам все расскажу. За этим же ходят в группу, рассказывать? Теперь ты моя группа.

Джей подъехал к сидящему на полу Стиву почти вплотную, и его спина загородила весь жидкий свет из окна. Только его льдинки глаз блестели по-прежнему. Стив прикусил щеку изнутри и не отвел взгляд.

\- Так слушай. Я три дня умирал в снегу. Я своей оторванной рукой отгонял чертовых птиц, и только чертова повышенная температура не дала мне умереть. Это было бесконечно, Стив. Холодно, больно, а над головой только одинаковое небо и черно-белые скалы. Они так мельтешат, эти пятна, что мир становится все нереальнее, а потом начинают кружиться птицы, и все так быстро, так хаотично. Бесконечная карусель, только уже не весело. У меня не было даже ножа, чтобы горло себе перерезать. Только чертова обледенелая рука. Хорошо, что она не начала гнить, я бы не перенес запаха. Знаешь, какой дурман от сломанного носа - запах крови постоянный, от него не избавишься. А потом меня нашли. Я помню только черно-белые пятна неба и смех. У меня не было сил даже попросить меня убить. Они принесли большой приз для меня. Ударную дозу морфия. Ты знаешь, как морфий гасит боль? Она становится как туман. Молочные разводы, а потом туман. Дымка. И улыбаешься, даже когда бьют в уже сломанный нос. Или когда ржавой пилой пытаются сточить кость. Когда посыпают лицо и руки негашеной известью. Я уже зависимый. Принимаю до сих пор. На меня не действуют уже обычные обезболивающие. Я краду морфий. Потому что я не умею больше справляться сам.

Он замолчал, пытливо всматриваясь Стиву в лицо. Роджерс прикусил губу, выводя себя болью из дурмана чужих слов. Их холод был так похож на ледяной ветер...только шума колес не было.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя презирал за это? - Стив приподнял бровь и покачал головой. Руки у него неприятно похолодели. - Не буду. Иногда я сам жалею, что обложил себя строгими запретами. Будь у меня морфий, я бы не просыпался каждый день в четыре утра от одного и того же кошмара. Я бы не маялся днем от скуки и тоски, потому что дома мне неуютно, а идти некуда. Я вернулся один, а все почему-то уверены, что мои ордена - лучшая дружеская компания. Да я бы их в реку швырнул, чтобы только не помнить, скольких убить пришлось ради этих бляшек. Скольких похоронить. Я не могу больше делить постель с войной, не хочу воспоминаний. Одна девушка мне сказала: "У тебя дома я будто все время под прицелом. А от тебя пахнет порохом. Чем ты таким занимаешься?" Я не сказал ей, что служил. Она ушла на следующий день, кстати. Почти сразу после того, как я заорал в те самые четыре утра. Я не могу больше видеть его в кошмарах. Глупо было думать, что он перестанет падать и кричать, если я просто приведу девчонку? Видимо, пока я влюблен в мертвого человека, живые мне запрещены. Если бы не этика Центра и почетная должность куратора, я бы попросил у тебя чертов морфий, Джей.

Стив замер, так и не отведя взгляд от глаз Джея. Эти льдины требовали только прозрачной правды. А потом медленно пришло осознание - вместе с румянцем. Стиву показалось, что его пунцовые щеки и уши тоже отражаются в глазах Джея.

\- Ты когда-нибудь раньше говорил об этом? - после долгого, выматывающего молчания произнес он. Не напряженно, не хрипло, без издевки. Как всегда. Стив готов был обнять его за то, что широкая спина не пропускала свет к лицам. Он прижал ледяные руки к пышущим огнем щекам, и думать стало чуть легче.  
\- Нет. Почти весь мой полк уничтожили. Одну смерть легко было там спрятать. Никто бы ничего не заподозрил. А те, кто знал, уже ничего не смогли бы выдать. Я хотел, чтобы мимо его могилы проходили с гордостью, а не с презрением. Боже, почему я вообще все это рассказываю?

Тяжелая рука легла на плечо, и Стив вздрогнул. _Как это похоже на... Стив, это просто дружеский жест. Ты только что опять разворошил осинник своей памяти, разумеется, теперь любое прикосновение будет похоже на него._ Джей убрал железными пальцами волосы с одного плеча, и под маской на шее показался номер-тату в двойной рамке.

\- Потому что рассказывать нужно, иначе взорвешься однажды. Ты умеешь играть словами, утаивая кое-что. Я тоже умею. Только ты это делаешь изящно, а я играю на ошеломление кучей отталкивающей информации. Но сейчас у нас новая игра - честность за честность. Ты не осудил меня, я не осужу тебя.

Джей уже набрал воздуха для новой фразы, но тут в дверь кто-то ломанулся, пребольно ударив Стиву по спине. Джей поспешно отъехал назад - свет резанул по глазам - и Роджерс вскочил вслед за ним.  
\- Стив! Там Старк опять хочет увезти Беннера. Черт, ему нельзя возвращаться в лаборатории, Стив! - Наташа влетела в кабинет рыжим торнадо. Дверь шумно ударилась об косяк. - Быстрее пошли... _Ты!_

Ее глаза распахнулась в ужасе, дуги бровей надломились. Она смотрела куда-то за Стива, и он, не понимая резкой перемены, обернулся. Джей сидел, как и раньше, но пальцы вцепились в подлокотник кресла. Наташа буравила взглядом тату у него на шее и дышала резко, с присвистом, готовая в любой момент убежать или вцепиться в горло.  
\- Убийца, - прошипела она, рефлекторно оттягивая ворот своего легкого свитера, будто он обжигал. На шее у нее был такой же номер в двойной рамочке.  
\- Ты все еще жива. Обвинение безосновательно, - как робот выдал Джей.  
\- Да как ты... Да пусть руки этой машины для убийств не будет рядом со мной!

Когда Наташа злилась или боялась, она путала слова и особенно фразеологизмы. Не поворачиваясь спиной, она выскочила вон, хлопнув дверью так, что со стены упало фото безмятежного океана.

Стив сел на край стола, как в первый их разговор. Джей с места не двинулся. Пальцы его уже побелели. Стив недоверчиво взглянул на его фигуру.

\- Как-то не очень ты смахиваешь на машину для убийств.  
\- Даже пулемета в коляске нет, - буркнул Джей. - Спину мне повредили в плену. Потом. На военной базе. Где она тоже была.  
\- Наташа? В плену? Она никогда не упоминала...  
\- Не в плену. Шпионила. Ее поймали, клеймили, как всех, кто переступил порог базы и поставили условие - или она позволяет стереть себе память и остается служить под их началом или может попробовать сбежать от суперсолдата. Ей хорошенько досталось, конечно, но уйти со сломанными руками проще, чем с перебитым позвоночником, согласись?

Шестеренки у Стива в голове закрутились даже без скрипа. Нет руки. Маска. Темные длинные волосы. " _Никто не знает, но эта крошечная медалька - за устранение того самого призрачного убийцы"_. Все видели статьи о десятке шокирующих политических смертей за один лишь месяц. Начали говорить о продолжении войны...но призрак пропал. Очутился в инвалидном кресле.

\- Зимний солдат, - выдохнул Стив.  
\- Больше нет. - Джей прикрыл глаза, будто ему было больно. - Постоянный контроль требует постоянного вмешательства докторов. База разбомблена, доктора мертвы. Нет лекарств, нет контроля. Мне повезло, что после знакомства моих позвонков с пистолетом агента Романофф, меня просто увезли в частную клинику. Только предварительно негашеной известью обработали, за промах. Они не успели эвакуироваться. А я сменил все документы и исчез вместе с парой докторов.  
\- По железной руке тебя могут опознать, - Стив слушал его с холодком в груди. Перед ним действительно сидело сломанное оружие. _Или человек?_  
\- Старую я вырвал, вдруг в ней были механизмы самоуничтожения или контроля? А новую я соберу так хорошо, что будет не отличить от настоящей, - Джей бросил на Стива быстрый взгляд. - Роджерс, я был суперсолдатом меньше месяца. Теперь я обычный инвалид, каких сейчас пруд пруди. Перестань дергаться.  
\- Вот тебе и честность за честность.  
\- Н-да, получилось несколько больше, чем я хотел рассказать, - Джей фыркнул без тени злобы, и от его усталых глаз разбежались улыбчивые морщинки. Человек. Оружие так не умеет. - Может, ты расскажешь еще что-нибудь, чтобы окончательно добить этот день?

Стив провел руками по шее, зацепился пальцами за теплый шнурок.

\- Не, пожалуй с меня хватит. Лучше сделаем так.

Он поднялся, стянул через голову веревочку с блестящим ключом от Центра и повесил его на шею Джея. Маски он не коснулся, но волосы под руками оказались гладкими и легкими, пахнущими чем-то горьковатым. На самом дне удивленных глаз было что-то еще... и опять Стив не поймал это.

\- Раз уж Наташа настолько не хочет тебя видеть, придется нам быть без группы. Это чтобы ты не сидел часами около двери, если вдруг дома тебе тоже покажется неуютно. Я сам постоянно сбегаю сюда.

Это был первый подарок, который Джей получил не из сочувствия и не в качестве трофея.

_"Они отобрали ключи от Бруклинской квартиры. Отобрали все, кроме тебя. Даже без сознания или под электрическими ударами по мозгам я слышал твой голос. Ты постоянно меня вытаскиваешь, это почти неправильно. Я знал, что доберусь к тебе. И вот они мы. Говорим. Можем дотронуться. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал о Зимнем. Не хотел даже, чтобы ты знал обо мне. Я вижу, ты ищешь во мне что-то знакомое, и это сводит тебя с ума. И мне правда жаль, что я бужу тебя по утрам кошмаром, а не завтраком. Я бы мог просто смотреть на твою жизнь издалека и думать о том, что это сон. Так было бы проще. Чем сон реальнее, тем тяжелее с ним расстаться. Но мне и не нужно расставаться. Ты никогда не узнаешь, кто я. Я не причиню тебе этим лишней боли, Стиви.  
P.s. Надеюсь, Наташины кости срослись правильно. Ей правда ОЧЕНЬ сильно досталось. Мне так жаль._

_4 сентября ***6 года._

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._


	4. Одиннадцатый день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **11 - выход за пределы гармонии, грех, тайное знание.**

_"Я тебе пишу в несуществующий день. Февраль собирает лишние часы с кучи лет, это так странно. Когда мы оказываемся на разных заданиях, я впадаю в какую-то кому. Меня ничего не волнует, кроме мысли о том, что там с тобой, где ты и не мерзнешь ли, здоровяк? Я не могу засыпать без тебя, мне неуютно и жестко, хотя, вообще-то привычно. Раньше я вечером пил, но трезветь от своей же бессонницы - совсем отвратительно. Обычно я пишу. Знаю, знаю, порчу глаза и шею, согнувшись в полутьме, но ты же все равно не узнаешь об этой вольности, капитан. Хочется иногда отправить тебе хоть одно, но нельзя. Не дай бог прочитает кто-то чужой. Не представляю даже твои руки на этих листках, письма же для чертовых девчонок, для их тонких пальчиков. Давно я не танцевал с девчонками. И с тобой. Роджерс, ты должен мне уже десяток танцев. Скорее бы вернуться, я скучаю даже по нашему промозглому лагерю. Там-то ты точно не отвертишься, капитан."_

_29 февраля ***4 года._

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._

Они встретились в Центре случайно, поздно вечером или рано утром - без разницы. После одного дня без снов кошмары стали только изощреннее - будто с новыми силами набросились, переведя дух. Стиву было так плохо, что на три дня пришлось брать отгул. И теперь ночи он проводил сугубо в барах. Дремал у стойки, не отпуская граненные бока стакана. Только бы не засыпать по-настоящему.

Джей писал что-то за его столом в свете маленькой лампы. Его рука быстро двигалась вместе с лопатками - они шевелились, как крылья, на обтянутой майкой худой спине. Протез лежал отстегнутый рядом. Джей отвлекся только тогда, когда Стив брякнул на стол ключи и заглянул ему через плечо. Он нервно дернулся, резко повернув к Стиву голову. В теплом свете лампочки у Роджерса нехорошо вспыхнул набухающий синяк под глазом.

Джей спешно скомкал бумагу в пальцах и сунул ее в кармашек на коляске. Стив не был уверен, но, кажется, в глазах мелькнул панический страх, а рука дернулась слишком нервно.

\- Кажется, тебе не стоит больше наведываться в тот бар, там военных недолюбливают, - Джей попытался быстрее увести внимание от себя, еще раз взглянув на синяк.  
Стив сел напротив него за стол и опустил голову на сложенные руки. Нестерпимо хотелось спать, а от лампы резало глаза. Вся щека немела от боли, ребра гудели, будто об них все еще разбивались бутылки.  
\- Ты что, шпионишь? Это вообще-то твоя терапия и твои проблемы - нам их обсуждать надо.  
\- Роджерс, я бывший снайпер. Следить... это привычка, не больше. Я слежу, чтобы ты не попал в беду, - Джей фыркнул и взялся за свой протез, побарабанил по нему пальцами.  
\- Беду? Я же не однорукий... - Стив осекся, поморщившись. Опять плохие ассоциации.  
\- ...калека, прикованный к инвалидному креслу, с ПТСР и провалами в памяти. Это мой диагноз, Стив, я с ним живу, а не падаю в обморок в облаке розовой пыли. У меня не загораются пламенным огнем глаза от вида нормальных людей, - Джей с явным раздражением принялся копаться в соединителях, прикрепляя железо к плечу. Поверх кожи лежали новые пластины, закрывающие шрамы. "Кость" присоединялась к ним, как паззл. Джей злобно сверкнул глазами и с щелчком вогнал последний штырек. - Я просто жду, когда они избавятся от собственных триггеров на калек. Все в порядке.  
\- Н-да, видимо, скоро мы с тобой поменяемся местами, Центр поручит тебе группу и запихнет меня туда, - нервно усмехнулся Стив.

Джей покачал головой и поводил протезом, проверяя. Рука работала, как надо. Кажется, Джея это даже огорчило. Тишина угнетала. А еще по старой привычке он назвал Стива по имени, едва не добавил уменьшительное окончание, _придурок_. Что вообще заставило его притащиться в три утра именно в Центр? Джей раздражался все больше, потому что недописанное письмо жгло ногу даже через плотный карман. Бумажный Стив сейчас был бы точно лучше, чем настоящий, просто потому, что не нужно было бы удерживать себя всеми силами от того, чтобы не ломануться в тот самый бар и не сломать пару важных костей. Всем, кто только осмелился тронуть все такого же неисправимого Стива. Наверняка опять защищал очередную невинную душу. Вот только без ног не очень-то удобно быть крутым и всесильным. _Зато можно снять осточертевшую маску, сочувственно хмыкнуть и приложить холодный компресс к фонарю..._ Джей крепко зажмурился, как от резкой боли.

\- Так что ты там писал? - осторожно подал голос Стив.  
\- Рисовал, - буркнул Джей и нервно дернул плечом, медленно открывая глаза. Мир покрылся мигающими цветными пятнами. - Художник из меня не очень, надо сказать. У тебя это точно лучше выходит.  
Он кивнул на те самые листы с тестом Люшера, измученные карандашными зарисовками. Стив заставил себя не смотреть на сложенную стопкой форму, но в горле все равно запершило. _В этом мундире его должны были похоронить. Если бы нашли тело._  
\- Я пытаюсь рисовать железом, это хорошо калибрует его, - Джей кинул на стол помятый лист с неровными линиями ручки, из которых складывался кабинет и светловолосый человек, сидящий на краю стола. Когда Стив пришел, он видел, что он рисовал на другой бумаге - серой, почтовой, но Стив не стал выпытывать - мало ли, что он там изобразил, его дело, что показывать, а что - нет.  
\- У тебя проблемы с перспективой. Смотри, если провести прямые из угла, то стол окажется изогнут, а человек вообще не может так сидеть, он у тебя не на поверхности стола получился. И руки не очень пропорциональные. Сейчас покажу.

Стив перевернул лист и быстро набросал все тот же кабинет, коляску, контур волос, темную маску...

\- Не рисуй меня, - железная рука упала на рисунок, пригвоздила, смяла. Так же, как Стива - тяжелый, злой голос. - Спасибо за советы, я потренируюсь еще. Сам.

Пальцы скомкали лист и швырнули его в корзину через всю комнату. Бумажный шарик с жалким шуршанием упал. Железная рука оставила на столе вмятину, на которую Стив уставился с удивлением и ужасом одновременно. Джей от вспышки ярости сжал зубы, и свежие швы под маской опасно натянулись.  
\- Извини за стол. Я правда не люблю смотреть на себя. В любом виде, - буркнул он под нос, стараясь даже не глядеть на лицо Стива.

Это было чертовски неловко.

Джей бесшумно отъехал к окну и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Темные волосы полностью скрыли его лицо, слившись с маской. Стив поспешно отвернулся - не хотел, чтобы он окончательно психанул и исчез. Бок как-то неприятно кололо. От окна чуть ли ни осязаемо прилетали волны раздражения и какой-то угрозы. Словно Джей мог вскочить с коляски и задушить своим жутким протезом. _Или скинуть маску и поцеловать рваными губами._ Стив подавился воздухом и уставился на вмятину. Она была похожа на растрепанную книгу. Стив сцепил руки в замок и опустил голову совсем низко. Уткнулся в книгу, пахнущую железом.

В детстве они воровали книги, переписывали из них самые интересные страницы и кидали в сырой цемент строящихся домов. Прятали слова, как сокровища пиратов, замуровывали, как скорбных пленников. Чтобы каждый дом был с историей. И на одной улице маленький Нильс поднимался на гусях все выше и выше, пережидал долгую зиму Муми-Тролль, сражались мушкетеры... Так получилось, что много лет спустя они оказались в доме с невероятными похождениями гномов и одного хоббита в стенах. И поэтому всегда, как и Бильбо, возвращались. Стив даже нарисовал на стене дракона, яркого-яркого, с одним лишь незащищенным розоватым пятнышком под когтистой лапой. Баки обожал вставать рядом, пихать Стива подмышку и грозно рычать. Стив не противился. Быть чужой слабостью не всегда плохо.

Стив улыбнулся, даже не заметив. Мышцы привычно растянулись, пропала скорбная морщина в уголке рта.

\- Что-то хорошее? - Джей почти осязал тепло этой улыбки - от нее даже грелся протез. Жаль, что не нарисуешь. Он незаметно вернулся обратно к столу, в бледнеющее пятно света от лампы.  
\- Детство. Хорошие истории, - Стив поднял голову. Встающее солнце било у него из глаз и из-за спины. Заря брызнула в кабинет розовым и золотым. - Каким ты был тогда?

Джей не мог врать. Ему хотелось, но язык не поворачивался. На рассвете слишком честный свет, ложь слишком хорошо видно - самому противно.

\- Веселым. Обычным мальчишкой-заводилой. Дрался, мирился, гонял котов и воровал яблоки. А потом война. И родители погибли, - он говорил, будто зачитывал приговор самому себе. Солнце напротив медленно затухало.  
\- Детдом? - даже не шепот, выдох.  
\- Сбежал. Жил у... друзей, - Джей закашлялся, чтобы скрыть заминку. - И снова дрался, мирился, воровал яблоки и работал. По трое суток без перерыва иногда. Детство кончилось. Там было хорошее, но я не помню. Электричество по мозгам, все дела.

Джей пошевелил пальцами около виска. Закрыл глаза. Только бы не видеть чужого сочувствия, тем более от Роджерса. Он бы мог просидеть безмолвной статуей еще очень долго, выматывая Стива своим молчанием, но вдруг крепко зажмурился и сжал кулаки.  
\- Мне нужно лечь. Срочно. Спина.  
Стив, перепуганный вскочил и буквально выломал дверь в подсобку с диванчиком. Он смел с него журналы - они глянцевой лавиной уползли на пол. Джей, скрипя зубами, подъехал ближе. Стив поднял его как можно бережнее, но тот все равно заскулил сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- На живот, - выдавил он.  
\- Тут даже подушек нет...  
Стив повертел головой, но руки уже подрагивали от тяжести Джея, некогда было думать. Стив сел у подлокотника и положил Джея, как тот и просил. Острый подбородок даже через маску теперь больно впивался в бедро. Тяжелая голова была слишком близко, и Стив против воли опять неловко краснел, но Джей все еще жмурился от приступа и видеть этого не мог.

Он дышал резко и шумно через маску, и когда дыхание вдруг стихло, Роджерс весь похолодел. Он не мог даже встряхнуть его за плечо от страха.

_Не мог шевельнуться. Не мог спасти._

\- Господи, что с тобой?.. Господи, _Баки!_

Свистящее дыхание обожгло бедро, имя - губы. Стив моргал оторопело. Имя неприкаянным ветром билось об стены комнаты.

\- Кто, черт возьми, такой Баки? - Стив рад чужому хрипу, а сам говорить не мог совсем. Горло пересохло. В глазах будто черные снежинки и один вопрос: "почему?"

Почему проклятый мертвый сержант уже вышел из снов? Почему Стив любил его так сильно, что позволял это?

Стив не знал, сколько сил пришлось Джею собрать в кулак для одного вопроса. И это в стократ больнее проклятой поврежденной спины. Джей скрипел зубами, прикусывал щеку изнутри, только бы сдержать горечь - как ржавую проволоку в горле. Он не умел плакать. Его слезы раз за разом превращались в ничто от электрических разрядов и грубых рук с омерзительно стерильной салфеткой. В воздухе запахло формалином. Свет от пыльных зеленых штор был такой гадкий, что кожа казалась трупного оттенка. Джей пожалел, что открыл глаза.

_Пожалел, что вообще решил приблизиться к Стиву._

Стив помнил, Стив тосковал. Стив все еще пытался заботиться, пусть и об мертвом человеке. Для Стива живые были просто _"не им"._ Вот почему он сейчас рядом со всеми этими сломанными людьми, что одной ногой уже в другом мире и постоянно кого-то там окликают.

Джей закрыл лицо руками, больно впившись железными пальцами в волосы. Пусть Роджерс думает, что он подыхает только от физической боли. Теплое бедро под подбородком Джея начало подрагивать - как и голос Стива:  
\- Это... тот человек. Который падает. В моих снах. Он... его нет, - Стив будто испугался и поспешно добавил, - он пропал.

Джей молчал, едва дыша. Его грудь иногда неровно вздрагивала, как мигающая за окном вывеска идиотского магазина сладостей. Стив чуть наклонился над ним, чтобы расслышать надрывный тихий шепот.

\- ...боюсь даже шевельнуться. Позвонок чертов сместился. И это до хрена больно. Мне страшно даже от боли, я не знаю, сколько выдержу. Будет тупо умереть у тебя на руках?  
\- Да ты рехнулся! Тут никто не появится раньше понедельника, а телефоны в другой комнате!  
\- Если я сдохну, тебе явно будет проще, - Джей загоготал, как и всегда, но охнул от боли и замолк. - У меня в заднем кармане морфий. Вколи, а потом уже запихнешь меня в эту вонючую больницу.  
\- Ты всегда с собой его таскаешь? - Стив, краснея, наклонился и сунул ладонь в карман джинсов, плотно обтягивающих ягодицы Джея. Стиву казалось, что у него краснеют даже кончики пальцев. И это было чертовски неправильно. Его потряхивало от страха... и чего-то еще.  
\- Конечно, я же торчок. Хватит меня лапать, коли уже, - Джей вытянул руку. Исколотые вены бугрились, как ветки дерева.

Стив благодарил всех богов за обязательную медицинскую практику, пока проталкивал иглу под полупрозрачную кожу. Джей быстро обмяк у него на руках. Позвонок отчетливо щелкнул, но Джей оставался все так же безмятежен - у него глаза будто застилало розовое облако. Его рука безвольно лежала поперек ног Стива, и ее тяжесть была такой знакомой, такой родной...

Стив спешно вылез из-под отяжелевшего тела, подпихнув Джею под подбородок пыльного плюшевого медведя. Когда Джея осторожно поднимали на носилки безмолвные санитары, игрушку он из рук так и не выпустил.

Стив нервно грыз ноготь, сидя в резко опустевшей каморке. Солнце спряталось за высотку, и зеленоватый свет с горящими пылинками потух. Палец пронзило болью - из-под оторванной кутикулы потекла кровь. Стив чертыхнулся и сунул его в рот. Медный вкус. Как и раньше, от разбитых прикладом или кулаком губ. Или от губ, прокушенных острыми зубами сержанта. _Он иногда слишком увлекался._

Стив потер переносицу и лег на диван. Ноги свешивались с низенького подлокотника. После докторов в воздухе витал больничный запах, но от Джея все равно было больше. Железо, кожа, и - навсегда въевшийся - пороховой дым. Слишком знакомые запахи. Стив закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая.

_Чтобы лучше запомнить._

Потому что если Джей - этот чертов загадочный Джей - пропадет так же, как и Баки, не оставив ничего после себя, Стив не выдержит.

Его утягивало в муторный сон. Веки упрямо не поднимались, цветовые пятна сливались в одно, зеленовато-серое, кружились, как снежинки, как блики на стальной руке, дрожали, дрожали... пока не стали кругами на темной воде. Стив смотрел на свое бледное, вздрагивающее на маслянистой поверхности озера, лицо. Впалые щеки, запущенная щетина, покрасневшие опухшие глаза. Вода успокоилась. Иногда проносились жуки-водомерки, и лицо Стива рябило легкой волной. Сквозь туман сочился тощий свет, изредка одинокий луч пробивал пелену и сгорал ярким бликом в озере. Пахло талым снегом и сырой землей. Трава у Стива под коленями леденила и мочила ему голые ноги, обвивая их, как утопленник. Стив весь покрылся мурашками. Под ногтями набилась грязь - пепел и острые, не тающие снежинки. Стив опять уставился на свое отражение. И вдруг рядом появилось еще одно лицо.

Лишь на мгновение.

Это точно был он.

А потом из воды вместе с тучей ледяных брызг вырвались веревки, обвили шею, как змеи, потянули в разные стороны. Стив пошатнулся, пытаясь сорвать их с горла онемевшими пальцами, и повалился прямо в бездну. Зеленый мрак сомкнулся над головой, в груди стало предательски мало места. Воды больше не было. Была рука, тянущая за грубые веревки все ближе к себе. Стив задыхался, ему было больно, но темную фигуру он мог бы узнать и без крика, без шума поезда.

_Пускай больно. Пускай еще один кошмар.  
Зато Баки рядом._

Стив обдирал колени и ладони об невидимые обледенелые уступы скал, но рвался вперед. И чуть не упал в никуда, когда Баки вновь дернул за веревку. И взметнулся от плеча пустой рукав. Хищно сверкнули льдистые глаза, последнее грубое движение - и Стив упал ему под ноги. Один ботинок военный, сверкающий, второй - с узким носом и потертый. _В одном убивают, в другом танцуют._ Стив не мог поднять взгляд выше. Он не мог ошибиться, да никто ему, кроме Баки, и не снился никогда. Движения. Фигура. И этот чертов ботинок, сколько раз Стив стаскивал его со смеющегося сержанта. Но глаза, пустой рукав... Пальцы стальной хваткой впились в волосы и подняли на колени. Стив готов был кричать от жестокости своего разума - он явно практиковался в пытках. Стив зажмурился, пытаясь представить крик и шум колес, но его нос утыкался точно в ширинку штанов этого кошмара, и самому ему было стыдно, но удушающе жарко. Глухо прожужжала молния, холодная пуговица обожгла щеку. Стив жмурился и плотно смыкал губы, но чертово тело не слушалось. Колени дрожали, в груди что-то хрипело. Чужая сила и пальцы давили все сильнее. _Давай, Стив, ты же хочешь. Это же он. Хотя бы во сне. Просто представь._

Хотелось вскочить, прижаться к губам, сокрытым темнотой, вцепиться руками в плечи и уже никогда не просыпаться. Кошмар во сне мало чем отличался от реальности. И, тем более, здесь был Баки.

Стив послушно открыл рот, поддавшись напору чужой руки.

Он задыхался и давился, хватаясь ледяными пальцами за крепкие ноги, уголки глаз жгли болезненные слезы. Губы саднило, а затылка он уже и не чувствовал, такая крепкая была хватка. Стива вело от жестких движений, боли и какого-то дикого стыдного восторга. Он весь вздрагивал. А фигура оставалась все такой же мрачной и жестокой, как механический поршень.  
А когда по всему телу уже разлилось огненное напряжение и до онемения поджались пальцы на ногах, когда перед глазами суматошно заплясали цветные пятна, сквозь гул в ушах донесся насмешливый голос:  
_\- Стив, мне срочно нужно лечь. Спина._

Пустой рукав обвился вокруг красной полосы на горле, и темная фигура будто сломалась пополам, падая с перебитым позвоночником все дальше от Стива в снежную бездну. Вместо крика в ушах стоял приглушенный маской смех.

Стив очнулся от наваждения с пунцовыми щеками, влажным пятном на штанах и чувством абсолютного презрения к себе.

_Надо было тебе ворваться, пока я писал про тебя же. Пришлось скомкать и выкинуть, мятую и оборванную мысль мне не надо, а переписывать мне сил не хватает. Переживать одно и то же дважды? Нет, спасибо. Я не могу это победить, как и свою боль. Не хочу писать ни о морфии, ни в больнице. Но больше мне не о чем поговорить. Надо бы сбавить обороты, но, знаешь, правильно сказали, что калеки обладают внутренней яростью. Я хочу быстрее перегореть. Взять от тебя как можно больше, чтобы упиваться своим одиночеством еще больше. Потому что ты называешь его имя, а я уже другой человек. Я не могу быть им даже внешне. Я снимаю маску, а под ней нет лица. Даже ты не вернешь мне лицо, Стив. И потанцевать мы тоже не сможем. Максимум, ты мне коляску покружишь под Фрэнка Синатру. Жалкое зрелище. Мне просто нужно побыть еще немного рядом с тобой. А потом уйти, чтобы перестать уже мучить и тебя, и себя. Надо бы еще разок поломать себе спину, чтобы полежать рядом. Мне этого не хватало, Стиви._

_9 сентября ***6 года._

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса_


	5. Восемнадцатый день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **18 - символ неизбежности, предрешенности: "От судьбы не уйдешь".**

_"Сегодня ты опять не заметил снайпера. Как бы ты вообще жил без меня, Роджерс? На войне нельзя ходить, открыв рот и выбирать красивую елку для рисунка. Хочется на тебя злиться, но всего секунду, пока стреляешь точно в чужой нахмуренный лоб. Нельзя ведь, чтобы он выстрелил в тебя раньше. Но если окажемся в деревне, возьму у сторожей дробовик и стрельну тебе солью во все хорошие места. Может, станешь внимательнее. Ну, и у меня появится больше поводов показываться в палатке капитана. Как это я раньше не додумался? Скоро стану таким же дураком, как ты."_

_02 июня ***4 года_

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._

\- Баки.  
Руки прилипли к столу. Щека вся онемела. Стоило Стиву проснуться, как на стол тут же грохнулся новый, чуть запотевший стакан. Стив выпил, не глядя. Чтобы совсем размазать старый-добрый кошмар. Голова болела как-то в отдалении. В ушах все еще звенел крик. Ничего нового. Кроме пробуждения в баре, но за неделю даже это вошло в привычку.  
\- Долго ты сегодня, солдатик. Но не стал уж будить, - морщинистый, похожий на добродушного шарпея, бармен принес ему дымящийся тост с сыром. У Стива дрожь по спине пробежала от чарующего запаха. Он быстро глянул на часы и встряхнул головой. Опять проспал. Пусть даже в баре, пусть с кошмаром, но проспал. Такое нарушение порядка выбивало из колеи. Или часы просто остановились?  
\- Началось уже время посещений? - голос не перестал быть надрывным сипом даже после стакана виски. Если это был он. Стив уже не различал - даже горло не жгло.  
\- Да уж заканчивается, солдатик, беги скорее.

Стив кивнул, сполз с высокого жесткого стула и, оставив смятые купюры на липкой стойке, звякнул колокольчиком на двери. Бармен не выставил ему счет за крики и разбитые во сне стаканы, долго смотря на закрытую дверь и прикрывая глаза от яркого света культей руки.

Ветер уже был холодный, хоть и обманчиво пригревало макушку солнце. Стив с тоскливой радостью подумал о приближении зимы. Руки покалывали несуществующие снежинки. Он энергично зашагал к белоснежному, похожему на сказочный корабль, зданию больницы. В Стиве впервые плескалось столько алкоголя, что он впервые почти смело смог миновать желтеющие кустики у входа и перешагнуть порог.

Всю неделю до этого он просиживал под окнами, как в окопе. Даже нырял за куст каждый раз, когда кто-то в _той_ палате приближался к окну.

Его даже не спросили, куда это он намылился. И хорошо. Стив смутно представлял, как будет искать человека, чьего имени он все еще не знает. Ему пришлось подкупить мальчишку с шестью пальцами мешком конфет и чертовой игрой на приставку, чтобы узнать, где окна палаты Джея.

 _Чертов снайпер. Бруклинский шпион._ Тайные операции никогда не были коньком Роджерса.

Стив чуть ли не вышиб плечом матово блестящую дверь, и только под насмешливым взглядом льдистых глаз понял, что ввалился к вовсе-не-другу пьяным, без приглашения, без предупреждения и без всех этих подарков, положенных больным. В нос так сильно ударил запах лекарств, что он почти протрезвел.  
\- Все апельсины бабушкам раздал? Мог бы в окно хоть одним запустить, - вечно глухой из-за маски голос будто вырвал из Стива все эти напряженные, натянутые пружины. Даже стоять стало труднее. Джей механической рукой поднял с тумбочки таблетку и кинул ее Стиву. - Чтоб голова не болела. Ты неделю из бара не вылезал?  
\- Там хотя бы любят военных и кормят вкусно, - Стив хмыкнул и кивнул на хищно блестящий на белоснежном покрывале металл руки. - Координация стала намного лучше. Даже с мелкими предметами управляешься.  
\- Страшно стало, Роджерс? Боишься, что теперь тебя калека на лопатки положит? Спарринг хочешь? Или бой до смерти? А?  
Джей с каждым словом вытягивал шею все дальше, приподнимаясь, но зашипел от боли и опять упал на жесткую кровать и глухо закашлялся. Под больничной пижамой он казался крошечным, хрупким. Ввалившиеся глаза быстро ощупали Стива, как цепкие пальцы - даже плечами дернуть захотелось. - Хотя в моем состоянии я выдержу максимум бой на пальцах. Ладно, спарринги в следующий раз.  
\- Как ты узнал, что я тут сидел постоянно? - Стив опустился на стул, как школьник перед директором. Стыдливое чувство жгло уши.  
\- Не у тебя одного есть информаторы, Доктор Зло. Где ты, Шелоб, мой пауковидный друг?  
Из-под пустующей кровати высунулся перемазанный шоколадом активно жующий мальчишка и приветственно пошевелил пальцами. Шестью. Стив мысленно проклял весь мир, зашипев сквозь зубы.  
\- Ладно, иди догрызай в другом месте. И мишку оставь!

Из коридора Джею в лицо прилетел плюшевый мишка, покрытый шоколадными пятнами.

\- Не палата, а Кунсткамера, - Джей прижал к себе игрушку железной рукой и усмехнулся в медвежью макушку, не отрывая взгляда от лица напротив. Стив опять поморщился от проклятой маски. Какого черта ее не потребовали снять? Хмельная голова тяжелела и просила не думать. _Или просто запах больниц всегда будет связан с войной и страхом. Каково здесь тогда ему?_

Джей сочувственно глянул на него и кивнул на соседнюю кровать.

\- Медсестра придет часа через два, избавится наконец от меня. Спи, пока не помер тут. Ты зеленеешь на глазах.  
\- Тебя выписывают? - Стив скинул ботинки и повалился с глупой улыбкой на мягкую кровать. _Совсем не страшно. Какого черта трясло, как девчонку на первом свидании?_  
\- Странно, что ты это не выведал, Бонд.  
\- Хватит меня... киношными именами... - уже сквозь сон пробубнил Стив и тут же отключился.

Джей со смешком покачал головой и уставился на свои руки. Но голова против воли все равно поворачивалась в сторону Стива. Джей устало разгладил морщины на лбу ладонью и уставился, не мигая, на безмятежную фигуру. Стив прижал руку щекой, и рот чуть приоткрылся, делая его лицо совершенно беззащитным. Конечно, от него несло, как от винного завода, но маска притупляла обоняние. Одеяло спутанным комом лежало у Стива в ногах, и он чуть ежился от осеннего сквозняка. Джей привычно уже хотел спустить ноги, лениво скатиться с кровати и укрыть его. Но ноги не подчинились. Опять ударил тот же вал страха, как и в первый раз, когда он очнулся один в темной пикающей палате с простреленным позвоночником. Опять заколотилось бешено сердце, пытаясь вырваться из сломанной клетки тела. Джей запрокинул голову к потолку и задышал глубоко и медленно. Маска давила на переносицу, от нее слезились глаза. Потолок размывало в соленых каплях. Джей нащупал на шее ключ и вцепился ладонью в ребристые края до боли.

Стив дернулся во сне, будто чувствуя чужой ужас. Джей повернул голову к нему, смаргивая слезы. _Длины руки не хватало, чтобы прикоснуться._ Губы скривились в горькой усмешке.

Солнце пропало из окна, а Джей все так же пялился в потолок. Прямо над ним было темное пятно, похожее на оскаленную пасть. Джей щурился, пытаясь посчитать неровные зубы и раздраженно кусал губы, когда пятно расплывалось, и он сбивался со счету. От высохших слез слипались и чесались глаза, но железной рукой он трогать лицо боялся. А живая онемела, так и не отпустив ключ. Он пробовал в злобном порыве сорвать с шеи шнурок, но он запутался в креплении маски и не рвался. Надеть его оказалось куда легче, чем снять.

Когда мелодичный колокольчик звякнул в коридоре, Джей кинул в сопящего Стива мишкой. Роджерс рефлекторно закрылся от удара руками и поджал ноги. Он подслеповато похлопал глазами и посмотрел на Джея из-под скрещенных рук.

\- Скоро потащишь меня домой, - равнодушно проговорил Джей, не отрываясь от созерцания потолка. Но чуть порозовевшие от сна щеки он все же заметил. И против воли улыбнулся. Хорошо, что этого нельзя увидеть.

Он пошарил рукой на полочке прикроватного столика и бесшумно вытащил массивный пистолет. Стив, поправив кровать, развернулся и замер в ужасе. Холоднее и опаснее дула пистолета казались глаза Джея. По спине побежали мурашки, а в животе что-то сжалось. Даже на войне оружие никогда не было так смертельно близко. Он стал медленно поднимать руки, совершенно не понимая, какого черта происходит.  
\- Прости, Роджерс, ты слишком много обо мне знаешь. Вдруг еще больше выведаешь и сольешь меня агентам национальной безопасности. Хотел это сделать еще во сне... но подло это как-то, ты не заслужил. - Железный палец прижался к спусковому крючку. - _Пиф-паф_ , ты мертв.

Пистолет дернулся. Стив зажмурился в ужасе... и в грудь ударило - несильно, но он весь вздрогнул. Футболка быстро намокла.

_Только больно не было._

Стив недоверчиво приоткрыл один глаз, глядя на смеющиеся глаза Джея. Потом перевел взгляд ниже - на расплывшееся пятно воды на футболке.

Джей, фыркнув, кинул ему пистолет - легкий, пластиковый, очень искусно покрашенный под настоящий, и опять отвернулся к потолку. На руке остались капли воды.

\- Маньяк. Ну ты и маньяк. Псих, нельзя же так. Псих, - зашептал Стив со злостью, облегчением и восхищением одновременно.  
\- Куратор должен быть психически устойчивым, ко всему готовым. Теряешь форму, капитан. И спрячь пушку, медсестры тут пугливые.

Стив пригладил волосы и одежду и примерно уселся на стул рядом буквально за секунду до того, как вошла медсестра. Пистолет он ногой затолкал под кровать Джея. Стива вытолкали в коридор под неодобрительное бурчание об алкогольных ароматах. Джей выехал из палаты около четверти часа спустя - уже в своей одежде - с явным облегчением. На коленях у него покоился неизменный медведь. Из конца коридора прощально помахал шестипалый мальчишка. Джей отсалютовал ему и медленно поехал вслед за Стивом. Привычный шелест шин будто выгнал застоявшийся воздух из легких, и он наконец-то вздохнул свободно и расправил плечи. Стив чувствовал себя так спокойно и уверенно, будто позади лучшее огневое прикрытие. _После его падения спина всегда казалась незащищенной. Страшное ощущение. Почти зудящее в лопатках. А сейчас - ничего._ Стив даже обернулся в удивлении. Джей вопросительно поднял брови. Глупые, глупые надежды.

Джей съехал с больничного пандуса, со звоном ударившись колесом о заграждение. Стив покачал головой и крепко взялся за ручки кресла. Не хватало ему только опять вернуться в больницу.

\- У меня кончилась одежда, а эта воняет, - буркнул он, неодобрительно дернув плечами, будто Стив держался за них. - Отвези в магазин.

Забота Стива раздражала по-прежнему, но в солнечном теплом свете сердиться получалось плохо. Джей щурился, жалея о разбитых очках, но лицо не прятал. На его маску по-прежнему странно поглядывали люди - Джей кривил губы под ней. Пусть смотрят, пусть боятся даже сейчас. Он чувствовал себя диким злобным зверем в крошечной грязной клетке. Даже зарычал бы, злобно сверкнув глазами, не будь Стива рядом.

Джей грыз себя изнутри такими мыслями и был похож на грозовую тучу. И когда мимо прошел полицейский, внимательным взглядом осмотревший полускрытое лицо, не выдержал и рявкнул: "Ну что?!"  
Полицейский резко остановился и развернулся на пятках.  
\- Мне казалось, еще _не_ Хеллоуин.  
\- Тогда вы бы были в костюме пончика. Сэр, - процедил Джей, поворачивая коляску. Стив крепче сжал пальцы на ручках.  
\- Снимите маску и предъявите документы, - в вежливом тоне было столько холода, что Джей тут же остыл. От него даже будто пар пошел. Он прикрыл глаза, сцепил руки в замок и тихо ответил:  
\- Сэр, при всем уважении, я прошел войну и плен. Мое лицо, к сожалению, далеко от произведения искусства. Не хотелось бы шокировать им окружающих. Мой куратор может это подтвердить. И я не хотел грубить.  
Стив нервно кивнул и чуть вздрагивающей рукой передал значок куратора и медицинское освидетельствование Джея. _(Зачем вообще с собой его таскал?)_ Почему-то ему стало страшно до холодного пота. Полицейский удовлетворенно кивнул, вернул все и ушел. Джей устало сжал ладонями голову.  
\- У тебя так плечи напряглись, будто ты был готов ему врезать.  
\- Я и хотел. Только правой рукой удар слабоват, - железные пальцы с лязгом сомкнулись - наверное, как чудовищный пресс. Из-под маски опять донесся приглушенный смешок.

Стива вновь озноб пробрал по коже. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к холодным и злым шуткам Джея. Хотя Сэм вот ржал, как конь. Да у него и вся группа такая же, отмороженная, постоянно над своими травмами потешаются. Ни одна встреча не проходила без настоящего взрыва хохота. У Стива все было как-то душевнее, без истерик, пусть и со смехом, чем он очень гордился.

Прямо перед коляской Джея из бара буквально вылетел вдрызг пьяный мужчина. Он попытался встать, и по асфальту загремел орден - солнечный блик.  
\- Выгнали, выгнали ведь, как собаку последнюю, - он закашлялся и привалился к стене, мутным взглядом глядя на Джея и Стива. Потом вдруг запрокинул голову и заголосил:  
_"Давайте вспомним Пёрл-Харбор,  
Как шли навстречу врагу  
Давайте вспомним Пёрл-Харбор -  
Все еще "Аламо!" кричу!" *  
_  
Пьяница закашлялся опять. Стив поморщился. Он не хотел смотреть на тех, кого война сломала полностью. Чтобы не верить, что это ждет и его. И с удивлением поднял брови, когда к хриплому голосу пьяницы добавился жесткий, но чистый голос Джея:

 _"Мы всегда будем помнить,  
Как пали они за свободу.  
Давайте вспомним Пёрл-Харбор -  
Чтоб отстоять победу!"  
_  
Мужчина допел, всхлипнул и потянулся руками к ногам Джея. Стив вздрогнул, дернул коляску в сторону и обогнул пьяницу. "Солдатики..." - донеслось вслед, но Стив не остановился.  
\- Может, тоже по стаканчику, капитан? Обещаю спрятать мишку, чтоб поверили в мой возраст.

Стив крепко сжал зубы. И пообещал себе вылить все, что еще осталось в квартире. Алкоголь делал только хуже. Видеть в пьяных снах живого Баки- в стократ хуже чертового шума поезда.

Он втолкнул коляску в сверкающий торговый центр и встал у стены, сложив руки на груди.

\- Встретимся здесь. И я проверю твою мочу на алкоголь, так и знай, - процедил он.  
Джей отмахнулся железной рукой и бодро покатил по скользкой плитке. Вслед за ним, быстро оглянувшись, вразвалку пошел высокий мужчина - весь в черном. Стив сощурился. От его вида покалывало в лопатках - военная интуиция не подводила еще никогда. Опасен.

Стив пошел, глядя на них, через другой ряд прозрачных бутиков. Напряжение не отпускало. Мужчина шел, как охотничья собака по следу, благо не принюхивался. Наконец он затормозил, осматриваясь в поисках коляски. Стив на днях, умирая от тоски и скуки, прочитал слишком много старых дурацких романов, и теперь никак не мог избавиться от книжных описаний внешности, вроде "У него было красивое, будто вытесанное грубой, но уверенной, сильной рукой из цельного куска камня, лицо, но было в нем что-то неуловимо мерзкое, что привлекает только отъявленных негодяев или самых распутных женщин."

Черт подери.

Мужчина резко обернулся и почти побежал. Куда - Стив не видел, обзор загородил подиум с толпой манекенов. Стив протолкался через вешалки, но опоздал. Ни Джея, ни странного мужчины.

Какое-то диковинное чутье заставило войти в зону для персонала - темные склады-подсобки. Стив пробирался на ощупь, зажав себе рот ладонью, чтобы не шуметь. Впереди горел свет. Резкий хлопок - или удар? - заставил вздрогнуть.

\- Неужели ты забыл меня? Ты уже должен был лежать у моих ног и скулить "Прости, Бро-ок", - издевательский голос зазвучал совсем рядом.  
\- Какое странное имя. _Брок,_ \- Джей говорил медленно, все так же глухо - будто смаковал новое блюдо.  
\- У тебя его вообще нет, Солдат! Хватит прикидываться болванчиком, - мужчина зарычал, и коляска громыхнула об железную дверь. Джей слабо вскрикнул.

И Стива будто с места снесло.

Он ворвался в комнатушку как раз тогда, когда железный кулак Джея с силой кувалды врезался Броку в челюсть.  
\- Я агент Роджерс, не двигайтесь! - ни с того ни с сего заорал Стив, делая вид, что достает пистолет.  
Брок с рычанием кинулся на него, перехватывая руку, но тут в спину ему врезался увесистый том - точно острым углом, и он, швырнув Стива в стену, побежал через темные завалы.  
\- Агент Роджерс? - Джей со смешком подъехал к еле-еле встающему Стиву. Надо признать, дрался Брок хорошо.  
\- Теперь до конца дней мне это припоминать будешь? Я не знал, чем еще запугивают злобных мужиков. Хотя делать это я готов весь день. Какого черта он к тебе полез?  
\- Он мой бывший командир, - Джей пожал плечами и подъехал к раскрывшейся толстенной книге. - Впервые мне пригодился Энгельс. Как ты понимаешь, в больнице было адово скучно. У тебя есть сигареты?

Джей вилял и отгораживался от прямых ответов. Стив серьезно посмотрел на темный силуэт его спины и кинул пачку. Железная рука цепко схватила ее. Стив хотел подойти, но Джею на колени упала тяжелая маска, и он пробормотал "Не смотри", щелкая зажигалкой. Огонь осветил его темные волосы.  
\- Опять ПТСР был. Я сидел, как кретин, посреди всего этого блестящего кафеля, среди шумных людей. И они смотрели. Не могу больше выносить их взгляды. Вообще, я хочу попробовать лицевую терапию.  
\- Хочешь изменить лицо? - Стив вскинул голову так, что шея хрустнула.  
\- Ты его и так не видел, зачем так бурно реагировать? На полную пластику я не наскребу, но на испытательной программе Старка есть шанс. Быть лабораторным кроликом не очень-то хочется, вот только маску носить уже просто невозможно. Тем более, по ней могут узнать, как мы сегодня уже убедились.

Он затянулся один раз, выпустив облако дыма. Закашлялся и затушил сигарету об железную ладонь.

\- Руку мне коротит, - Джей пытливо рассмотрел ее в неярком свете. - Пытался ее починить, чтобы отвлечься от всего _этого_ , и тут Рамлоу как раз на готовенькое. Ублюдок.

Джей помолчал и с неохотой надел маску. Ремни с щелчком сцепились.  
\- Стив, - он развернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза. - Вырви мне руку.  
Стив опешил.  
\- Полностью. Съемную часть я могу отсоединить, потому что я ее собирал, но плечо надо разбирать. Грубо. Пожалуйста, иначе они найдут меня.  
Он протянул руку, показывая еще один шприц с морфием. Стив сглотнул в нерешительности.  
\- Прямо здесь? С одним морфием?  
Джей кивнул и вытащил из огромного ботинка остро наточенный армейский нож.  
\- Под культей будет узкая зеленая полоска. Выдирай ее полностью, каждый проводок. И... еще кое-что. За твоей спиной в сетке птица. Билась, пищала, пока _он_ в нее бутылкой не кинул.

Джей старался говорить отстранено, но взгляд его выдавал. "Спаси, раз уж я сам не могу. И меня спаси тоже. Больше некому.". Стив грустно улыбнулся ему и распутал сетку. В ней действительно лежала птичка - крошечная, серая. Она только открывала клювик, но беззвучно. Стив бережно вытащил ее - в ладонях она казалась совсем крошечной и хрупкой. Сожми руки - и это будет равносильно падению с поезда.  
_Однажды ты искупишь свою вину, Стив. Спасением птичек или выдиранием механических рук._  
Стив выпустил ее в небольшое окошечко. В ладони осталось невесомое перышко.

\- До этого я только дробь выковыривал, предупреждаю, - буркнул Стив. Но Джей его уже не слышал - шприц упал из ослабевших пальцев, а глаза закатились под волны спокойствия. Стив вздохнул и встал на колени рядом с коляской. Железо снялось легко, вплоть до обитой металлом культи. Стив задержал дыхание и поддел первую пластину.

Нежная кожа прорвалась легко, и на пол упал кусочек металла с розовой бахромой. Кровь - сначала крошечными точками, потом струйками - обагрила воспаленную кожу и металл вокруг. Стив выдохнул, снова задержал дыхание, и зацепил ножом следующую.

Когда он закончил, культя, да и все плечо были похожи на кровавое месиво. Кровь змеилась по старым буграм шрамов, по сорванным покровам кожи. И здесь уже были первые провода - голубоватые, вздутые, как вены. Стив безжалостно перерезал их. Нож глубоко вошел в плоть, но уперся во что-то твердое. Стив локтем стер со лба пот. _Определенно, вытаскивать дробинки у Баки из поясницы было проще. Он просто хотел позаимствовать ружье дворника - и в итоге удостоился звания "Дырявая задница"._ Стив усмехнулся и продолжил кромсать плечо, постоянно царапая кончиком ножа показавшуюся зеленую пластину. Она тянулась от ключицы до предполагаемого предплечья - Стив зажмурился, когда вырывал ее, расчищенную от плоти _живого человека._ Она упала, как слизняк, вызывающий болезнь. Стив вскочил и в гневе разбил ее ботинком. К черту. К черту. _Ты свободен, Джей._

Какое-то темное чувство подмывало снять маску. Стив уже потянулся к безмятежному лицу... но отдернул руки. В аптечке на коляске были бинты и антисептик. Стив вновь вздохнул и принялся обрабатывать культю, всеми силами запрещая себе думать об излюбленном в последнее время сне об одноруком и жестоком человеке. Ни одна мысль не должна нарушать установленный падающим сержантом порядок.

_"Она красит ногти. Девять зеленых, один - багровый. Каждый раз она делает это при мне. Каждый раз ноготь разный - никогда не знаешь, что нанесет удар. Ее чертовы ногти снятся мне постоянно. Я не помню, кто она вообще такая, но она всегда среди белой плитки и никогда - никогда - ее не пачкает. Не то, что ты. Я ввел себе недостаточно морфия. Я чувствовал каждое движение ножа и видел ее, как она красит ногти моей кровью. Хорошо, что Рамлоу никогда не приходит во сне. Плохо, что этого не делаешь и ты, Роджерс."_

_16 сентября***6 года._

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Sammy Kaye - Remember Pearl Harbor. Военная песня времен Второй Мировой войны.


	6. Тридцать третий день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **33 — крик человеческой души, отчаянный призыв; самопожертвование**

_"Я не могу забыть день, когда ты чуть не умер из-за меня. Нет, конечно, ты делаешь это постоянно, и на войну потащился, и на эту чертову базу... Заканчивай это, Стив. Когда ты прыгнул, а кругом был огонь, и все падало. Я сорвал голос. Пока пытали, не кричал, а тут не смог. Если бы ты не появился еще мгновение, я бы шагнул в этот горящий ад, честное слово. Потому что без тебя мне возвращаться незачем."_

_17 октября ***4 года._

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._

Стив выронил телефон из ослабевших пальцев и проснулся от грохота. Он встряхнул головой и бросил взгляд на часы. Задремал на пару минут. Хорошо, что сны не успевают до него дорваться.

Который час Стив листал картинки в интернете, не отрываясь. Телефон не пищал, не вибрировал, но взгляд постоянно упирался в панель уведомлений - не появится ли сообщение. Это было похоже на одержимость. Джей молчал второй день. Второй день Стив отключался на пару минут, чтобы только дать слезящимся глазам немного отдохнуть. Наташа долго стучалась и оставила под дверью пакет еды, но Стив так и не поднялся забрать его.

Он вжал ладони в лицо и провел ими по щекам. Щетина больно кололась. В животе явно заурчало.

Стив пошарил рукой по дивану и нашел какую-то пожеванную, полупустую пачку сигарет. Зажигалка внутри помяла парочку. Курить хорошо зимой. Когда холодно, а в руках - кусочек тепла и света. Дышишь горячим дымом и будто сам немного оттаиваешь.

 _Тебе просто нравится быть похожим на героев всяких пафосных фильмов,_ так сказал бы Барнс, отбирая пачку. Но теперь заботиться о здоровье некому, зато дурной пример на месте.

Стив тысячу раз представил, как Джей обхватил губами ( _наверняка разбитыми после Рамлоу, господи_ ) плотный фильтр, как дым наполнил ему легкие и вырвался обратно, как запершило в горле и пересохло во рту, как запах сигаретного дыма смешался с пороховым, как затрепетали крылья носа... И только после этого смог закурить сам. И уронил на шею горячий пепел, когда телефон коротко завибрировал возле ноги.

\- Я знаю, что ты куришь, - послышалось из трубки, не успел Стив прижать ее к уху. - Выдохни дым. Хочу это услышать.  
Стив послушался, идиотски улыбаясь. Дым попал в нос, и он закашлялся. Глаза опять заслезились.  
\- О, этот прекрасный звук кашля курильщика. Что может быть лучше чужого медленного суицида?  
\- Ты сам куришь, - прохрипел Стив, все еще давясь дымом.  
\- Да, но в больнице особо не разгуляешься.  
\- Как ты хоть там?  
\- Поздновато спрашиваешь, капитан тактичность, - Джей фыркнул, и Стив улыбнулся еще шире, сильнее прижимая телефон ладонью, чтобы не упустить ни одного звука. - В новую перевели сегодня. Все как и всегда. Я их слишком много сменил, чтобы замечать. И вот еще что. Если ты вдруг сидишь под окнами, то я не выйду, мне свет противопоказан.  
\- Курить под окнами больниц запрещено. Даже ради тебя я правил не нарушу, - Стив мягко рассмеялся. Он не знал, что в темной палате Джей почти до крови прикусил палец, услышав этот смех. И точно не знал, каково опять просыпаться под пищание приборов. Каково тянуть руку в поисках телефона и понимать, что руки нет. Опять.  
\- Куда ты дел мою руку? - продолжил Джей, послушав дыхание Стива и успокоив свое.  
\- А ты не помнишь?  
\- А стал бы тогда спрашивать? Я без дела не болтаю. В ней нет ядерной боеголовки, честно, я просто хочу ее забрать, она же не запатентована. Не хочу, чтобы половина Нью-Йорка была круче меня.  
\- Ты очнулся около больницы, заорал от боли, врезал мне этой самой рукой по хребту и сказал, что с моими навыками хирурга мне надо было идти в инквизицию, а не в армию. Сказал, что отвезешь железку домой, а уже потом поедешь в больницу сам, а я вообще не твоя хренова мамочка. Кажется, ничего не упустил, - Стив ухмыльнулся, пытаясь понять, кольнет ли Джея совесть хоть чуть-чуть. Не кольнула.  
\- Ну, судя по выражениям, я точно был в светлом сознании, только не помню ни черта, - неразборчиво буркнуло в телефоне. - Если придется еще и память восстанавливать, мой кошелек убежит, высказывая все, что обо мне думает.  
\- Деньгами не помогу, но могу съездить к тебе, посмотреть, где она, - Стив дернулся, как охотничий пес, всю апатию и сонливость как рукой сняло.  
\- Нет, - как-то слишком поспешно ответил Джей, будто воздухом подавился. - А вообще плевать, все равно я больше и не смогу ее надеть. У меня тут рядом капельница с морфием, я удалюсь, пожалуй, ненадолго. Не смей вламываться в мою квартиру.

Джей сбросил звонок и отшвырнул телефон от себя. Пальцы било крупной дрожью.

Там вся квартира в письмах. Много-много слов, которые Стивен Роджерс никогда не должен увидеть. Впервые поднялось такое желание уехать как можно дальше, что Джей был готов в больничной рубашке сигануть из окна палаты. Вот только в его медицинской карте алела пара нехороших предупреждений, поэтому окна подпирали решетки.

Стив озадаченно повертел телефон в руках, будто это он подкинул Джею идею поставить себе капельницу.

Стив сидел, обняв себя за плечи. Дома было ужасно неуютно. Тихо, пусто, спокойно - и - неуютно. Наконец он понял, в чем дело. Это не была полная тишина. С крана срывались капли и бились об лужицу в раковине. Где-то кричал ребенок. Стучали двери чужих квартир. И в голове еле слышно играли военные марши, от которых багряно становилось перед глазами. Он безнадежно упал на диван и взглядом опять уперся в потолок. Какое-то меланхоличное чувство ожидания навалилось, как одеяло. Раньше он так ждал в полутемном доме, когда придут мама или Баки, принесут лекарств от вечных болезней. Потом ждал в ледяной палатке, когда сержант Барнс вернется с задания, швырнув мокрую от дождя винтовку на пол. Теперь ждать было некого, но проклятое чувство не уходило.

За окном было все еще непроглядно темно, но Стив чувствовал, что ночь кончается. Примерно в это время раньше он вскакивал от своего кошмара. Шума колес не было, но Стив все равно произнес, не открываясь от потолка:  
\- Баки.

И будто в ответ опять дернулся телефон. Стив поперхнулся и вскочил, не глянув на дисплей.

\- Ну и сколько можно прятаться? - голос звенел осуждающе. Стив весь будто поник и сжался.  
\- Наташа. И тебе привет.  
\- Тебя нет уже вторую неделю. Тор привел братца. Он такая заноза в заднице! Клянусь, я ему кляп куплю скоро. Твоя помощь бы не помешала, - она подождала, но Стив не отзывался. Даже дыхания было не слышно. - Стив, какого черта? Не пора ли уже вернуться?  
\- Нат, я не могу. Я погряз в...этом. Джей... - Стив сам испугался тому, как охрип и помертвел его голос.  
\- Я думала, он свалил, - Стив буквально увидел, как она вся сжимается, будто выпускает иглы. Как загорается бешеный огонь в глазах. Почему-то стало страшно, как в самый первый бой.

Эмпатия Наташи не подвела. Она тут же сбавила голос.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, здоровяк. Не хочу хоронить еще и тебя. Давай я расскажу тебе сказку. Ты лежишь? Молодец. Слушай. Жил однажды мальчик, и мальчик потерял друга. Жила однажды девочка, и девочка потеряла веру. Другой мальчик жил в небе и потерял крылья. Другой мальчик жил в гневе, и потерял себя настоящего. Но они не теряли друг друга, а поэтому по-прежнему улыбались. Но если они потеряют кого-то из своих, то все рухнет, как карточный домик. Но они не позволят этому произойти. Мальчики и девочки могут быть жестокими. Они будут защищать то, что осталось.

Стива убаюкал ее мурлыкающий голос, и телефон уже сползал по подушке от уха... Но звук вытащенного ножа Стив знал хорошо. Годы войны научили никогда не забываться. Он резко распахнул глаза и вскочил, прижимая телефон к уху до боли.  
\- Нат? Нат, что ты делаешь?  
\- Защищаю, - холодно выдохнула она.  
\- Нат, ты у _него_?! - спазм сдавил Стиву грудь. Руки заледенели и вспотели мгновенно. Как наяву он увидел темную палату и темную фигуру, распластанную по кровати. А над ней - холодную сталь ножа, в которой отражается рыжее безумие.  
\- Остановись, Господи, не надо, - голос сорвался, Стив шептал, не замечая, что захлебывается и задыхается.

Наташа молчала. Но и Джей тоже.

\- Он мерзкий, - наконец выплюнула она. Нож загремел по полу, и Стив шумно выдохнул. Его все еще потряхивало.  
\- Он без маски?  
\- Ага. Хуже Джокера со срезанным лицом.

В телефоне раздался лязг и легкий удар, будто что-то упало.

\- Решетки на окнах слабые, - пробормотала Нат. - Несерьезно для такого психа.  
\- Он парализован, - Стив шипел, прикусив губу. Кто еще тут психопат после попытки убийства во сне?  
\- Он прострелил мне живот насквозь. Прощай, бикини. А еще чуть не придушил и сломал обе руки. А еще ты какого-то черта увязался за ним. Нам нельзя без тебя, Стив! - Наташа вдруг всхлипнула. Стив услышал звук удара. Или пощечины? - Я уже настроилась врезать кому-нибудь.  
\- Давай это лучше буду я.

Она приехала быстро. Сунула в руки все тот же пакет еды и уселась на темный подоконник. Рассвет за облаками они так и не увидели.

\- Бесконечный день, - пробормотал Стив, положив ей руки на вздрагивающие плечи. - Я будто с ума схожу. Во сне Баки, здесь - он.

Наташа безмолвно развернулась и крепко обняла его, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую футболку.

\- Мне, наверное, не выплыть, Нат. Я влюбился в искалеченного убийцу без имени, - Стив нервно засмеялся и скользнул руками по спине девушки, будто разом лишился сил. - Я боюсь за него. Я чувствую себя живым, только пока он рядом. Как в тумане. Все, о чем я думаю, это он. Даже во сне, кажется, стал появляться он.  
\- Все лучше, чем сидеть перед пустой могилой, - Наташа подняла на него покрасневшие глаза. - Не думай, что предаешь Барнса. Он умер, Стив.

Стив дернул плечами, но шум поезда и так не возник. Только грустная и немного пьяная улыбка сержанта.

Телефон опять сдернул с места. Стив замер, вглядываясь в лаконичное "Джей", и Наташа сама провела пальцем по дисплею.

\- В палате нож. Господи, Стив, скажи, что я никого не убил в наркотическом бреду. Потому что иначе мне пора бы уже сейчас бежать из страны, - Джей шутил, но страх растекался, как кровь из неплотно зажатой раны.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Стив, выхватывая телефон из Наташиных рук. - Он не твой, ты ничего не сделал. Ты невиновен, Джей.  
\- Скажи это всем, кто кричит у меня в голове, - горько выплюнул Джей.  
\- Это сделал Солдат.  
\- Я! Я и есть Солдат. Это ты можешь быть воякой и куратором, а я - всегда чертово оружие. Разница только в том, работаю или сломался. Помнишь ту пластину во мне? Стоило кому-нибудь произнести пару нужных слов, и я даже без ног и без руки тебя бы убил.  
\- Я ее вырезал и разбил.  
\- Я запрограммированный убийца, и не тебе это менять, Роджерс, - он засмеялся, как безумный. - Еще одна наверняка есть в голове. Или еще где-нибудь.  
\- Их всегда можно удалить. Джей, не паникуй, я слышу, как у тебя приборы надрываются.  
\- Я и так из-под ножа не вылезаю, куда уж больше? Проще прирезать меня во сне, чем лечить, да, агент Романофф?

Наташа вздрогнула и прижалась головой к плечу Стива. Он не оттолкнул ее. Но, послушав злую тишину, Нат выпуталась и, чуть сгорбившись, пошла греть принесенную еду. Звякнула микроволновка.

\- Помнишь торговый центр? Они все смотрели. У меня начался приступ паники, но никто не подошел. Все пялились на маску, на шрамы, будто я могу вскочить и убить всех, - Джей лихорадочно зашептал, как только она ушла. - Не проси ее сказать, что она видела. Я просто хочу свое лицо, Стив. Хочу видеть не Солдата и его клейма, и этот намордник. Лицо. Оно мне нравилось. И еще кому-то, наверное.

Наташа поставила перед Стивом тарелку с пиццей и включила яркую лампочку. На месте лица Джея представилось гниющее, воспаленное мясо. Кусок на тарелке блестел так мерзко, что Стива затошнило. Он резко встал и вышвырнул всю тарелку в урну. Наташа испуганно сжалась в комок на диване.

\- Стив? - Наташа с Джеем произнесли это одновременно.  
\- Я... ничего. Просто у меня тоже есть свои триггеры, - Стив тяжело выдохнул, закрыв глаза ладонью. - Я слишком часто думаю о человеке, который упал с огромной высоты. И мне страшно.

Наташа бесшумно поднялась и снова оказалась рядом, прижимаясь к нему боком. Волосы защекотали руку - горячие, как огонь.

\- И какого черта ты тогда согласился работать со мной?  
\- Я не знаю, - Стив замолчал, прикусив губу. Он и правда не знал. - Мне снятся кошмары. С тобой - меньше. Можешь считать себя моей терапией.  
Джей коротко усмехнулся, и от этого, уже почти что родного звука, Стиву стало чуть легче дышать, будто петлю на шее ослабили.  
\- Ну, ты здесь, Романофф тоже имеется, я...наполовину. Почему бы не устроить собрание? Расскажите о своих кошмарах, Стивен.  
\- Да пошел ты, - Стив улыбнулся и покачал головой, будто бы Джей мог его видеть.

Наташа ткнула его острым локтем в бок и одними губами произнесла "говори".

\- Вот именно поэтому я и пошел в кураторы, чтоб о себе трепаться не пришлось, - пробубнил Стив. - Ладно, прекрасно, вы ведь не отстанете. Мне снится, как раз за разом сержант Барнс, на могиле которого я просиживаю дни и ночи, срывается в пропасть с поезда. По моей вине. Стоит мне разнервничаться, и я слышу его крик и проклятый шум колес. Когда это произошло? Могу сказать с точностью до минуты. Двадцать четвертого декабря ***четвертого года в три-сорок семь. За два дня до чертового Рождества. Не все дожидаются рождественского чуда.

Наташа опустила глаза. Джей сжал единственную руку так, что корпус телефона хрустнул.

\- Я вижу его каждую ночь, а виню себя еще чаще. А еще не могу начать новую жизнь, потому что трудно найти себе девушку, пока сидишь на кладбище. Я даже жалею иногда, что война закончилась. Странно, что я не успел попасть под все пули без него. Обычно он всегда успевал пристрелить любого, кто только... думал поднять на меня оружие. Будь он рядом, ты за свой фокус с водяным пистолетиком получил бы лишнюю дырку в лоб, Джей, - Стив усмехнулся, переводя дыхание. Говорить оказалось проще, чем он думал. Потому что слушали _правильные_ люди. Джей тихо ударился головой о спинку кровати. И еще раз. И еще.

\- Он писал для меня письма. Писал и прятал, чтобы я ни в коем случае не подумал, что он может быть не солдатом и крутым парнем, а... обычным влюбленным мальчишкой. Ну, и чтобы никто другой не прочитал, конечно. Я слишком многое сделал, чтобы попасть на фронт, нельзя было вернуться домой с позором. Он это понимал. Кому, как не ему понимать, - Стив сжал зубы и прикрыл глаза. Скорбная морщина опять появилась у губ. - Я так и не прочитал ни одного письма. Только похоронку. "Выражаем соболезнования семье мистера Барнса". _Я_ был его семьей. И я его не защитил. Я бы вернулся и прошел все эти чертовы горы, чтобы хотя бы тело найти. Или тоже сорваться где-нибудь. Но я здесь, живой-здоровый, а его могила пустая. Думаю, он имеет полное право сниться такому _хорошему другу_ в кошмарах.

В комнате и телефоне повисла горькая тишина. Наташа тихонько вздрагивала, но не плакала. За окном туманно клубилось утро нового дня.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что он придет днем, Стив, - наконец пробормотал Джей. - Романофф, будь добра, проследи чтобы он уснул. Если что, ты знаешь, у кого брать морфий.

Стив резко обернулся, но Наташа уже плотно прижала ладони к его шее, надавливая на выпирающую артерию. Стив даже не стал сопротивляться. Джей был прав. Только не знал, что вместо Баки стал появляться уже совсем другой человек.

Наташа подождала, пока он обнимет крепкой рукой подушку и сбросила звонок, услышав призрачное "Спасибо, агент".

_"Попрошу сегодня отвести меня домой. Надо собрать вещи. Потом еще немного поваляюсь, пока не снимут бинты. И все, Роджерс. Сожгу к чертям маску и сяду в первый попавшийся самолет. Лицо какое-никакое, но есть, хоть не гниет больше. Просто постараюсь на него не смотреть, потому что даже оно будет напоминать о тебе._  
 _Железо из меня ты вырвал, теперь даже не придерутся в аэропорту. Ты всегда выручал, Стив. Не знаю только, что делать с письмами. Везти с собой - все равно, что якорь. А сжечь не поднимается рука. Упакую последними, только они, по сути, и держат меня здесь._  
 _Будь у меня хоть сотня лиц, однажды я себя выдам. Мне все труднее сдерживаться. Не могу жить так, будто ты мне чужой, а ведь это именно так. Тебе нужен Баки, но не Джей. Месяц разговоров с тобой, а он уже поседел, как за год боев, Роджерс. Надеюсь, Джея тебе будет легче забыть, чем Баки. Не хочу, чтобы в кошмарах ты видел уже двоих._ "

_1 октября ***6 года._

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._


	7. Сороковой день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **40 - полное опустошение перед наполнением.**

_"Когда я открыл глаза и увидел тебя, то подумал, что умер. Это не мог быть сон, я чувствовал тебя так близко. Я думал, что Рай реально существует и я каким-то чудом (или хреном) попал туда. А потом я услышал взрывы, а у тебя руки все были в крови и грязи. Ты расстегивал на мне ремни, и я ее чувствовал. Еще горячую. Липкую. Руки Стиви из Бруклина должны быть испачканы только красками. В какой момент ты перестал быть этим Стиви? Когда и я тоже стану чем-то другим?"_

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._

_20 октября ***4 года._

\- Стивен Грант Роджерс, мать твою, - Стив вздрогнул от угрозы в голосе и резко обернулся.  
Сэм упирался плечом в косяк двери и недовольно поджимал губы. Обычно это означало, что пора выпрыгивать в ближайшее окно и не показываться ему на глаза еще неделю.

Стив лихорадочно осмотрелся, но ближайшее окно было перегорожено шкафом. От света воспаленные глаза тут же заслезились.

\- Ни слезы, ни чистосердечное тебя не спасут. Четыре утра, засранец, и тут мне звонит Фьюри и орет, что кто-то из моего офиса ломится чуть ли не в базу данных ВОЗ. А теперь, перед тем как я тебе по заднице надаю, скажи: ты охренел или да? Совсем двинулся?

Стив вымученно улыбнулся, потер глаза и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. За одну чертову ночь он просмотрел не меньше сотни страниц - ампутации, амнезии, повреждения позвоночника и имена на букву "Дж". Одержимость достигла своего пика и сбавлять обороты, кажется, не намеревалась.

\- Я искал с моего сначала, но он умер в муках, - Стив кивнул на все еще пахнущий горелым ноутбук. Техника у него надолго не задерживалась. Сэм хмыкнул и подошел ближе, покачав головой.  
\- Какой же ты придурок, Стив, - он хлопнул ладонью по крепкому плечу, и это подействовало лучше кофе.  
Стив тепло улыбнулся ему и потянулся, разминая затекшее тело.  
\- Все еще ищешь своего загадочного бойфренда? - Сэм фыркнул, глядя на пятнистый румянец друга.  
\- Вечно придумываешь хрень всякую, - буркнул Стив, мысленно проклиная вспыхнувшие щеки. - Пропал почти неделю назад. Не отвечает, а я даже не знаю, в какой он больнице.  
\- В Нью-Йорке так много людей без руки и ног, но с огромным самомнением?  
\- Здесь живет восемь с половиной миллионов человек, Сэм!  
\- Но он-то такой один, - Уилсон подмигнул все еще красному, как помидор, Стиву. - Сейчас напишу тебе список больниц, где он наверняка должен быть. Их всего...м-м-м...пять. Все спонсирует Старк, не смотри на меня с вожделением. Стив, для Джея своего этот взгляд прибереги, я серьезно. Вот, держи. Да не мни ты его, иди, пока Фьюри не объявился с громами и молниями.

Стив, совершенно ошалело улыбаясь, выскочил на улицу. Утренний осенний ветер должен был бы привести его в чувство хоть немного, но Стив будто надел розовые очки. В нем смешивались и кипели тягучий, как смола, страх, какая-то наркотическая эйфория и слабое-слабое предчувствие чего-то невозможного. Солнце било ему в глаза, пока под ногами быстро мелькали тени от перекрытий моста.

Стив не знал, что в темной от черных штор квартире Джей вытаскивал осколки зеркала из ладони зубами и бормотал окровавленными губами, как ненавидит новое лицо. _В нем слишком много от сержанта Барнса._

Он понял, что ноги сами притащили его в Бруклин, только у забора стройки. На месте его - _их_ \- дома теперь возвышался, перерезая небо, строительный кран. Стив прижался лбом к щели в металле ограждения. Неповоротливые гусеницы счастливо-желтенького крана давили в пыль настенные дневники, рисунки и будто бы саму память о шумных мальчишках. Где-то в отдалении своего сознания, под военной коркой грязи и крови Стив услышал их смех.

Спазм схватил его за горло - почти как астма в детстве - только уже по-взрослому. Война научила, что плакать можно даже солдатам. Но Стив только громко сглотнул, прогоняя назойливый комок. _Незачем здесь делать этого. Здесь больше нет дома, как нет и Баки. Пора бы и смириться, Стив._

Он неловкими пальцами распрямил влажный от ладоней лист с каракулями Сэма. "Куриная лапа" - хмыкнул он, вглядываясь. Одна из больниц в списке была в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Совсем рядом с домом Джея. Стив даже головой затряс, чтобы точно не разрешить себе проникновение со взломом. Он пошел по чуть шуршащим от листвы улицам - почему-то никто не убрал. Листья даже не пожелтели почти, сорвались вслед за ветром раньше срока. Маленькие лужи вспыхивали от солнца ослепительными бликами. Стив не думал ни о чем конкретном. Поток мыслей несся у него в голове без русла. Совсем недавно он шел здесь босиком, а кеды били по ногам, привязанные к ремню. Сейчас они намокли и потемнели, а ноги замерзали от холодного ветра. А толстовка осталась у Джея. Нет, холод тоже не повод вламываться в чужую квартиру. Когда вообще началось это безумие? С тихого хриплого голоса в телефоне на фоне писка больничных приборов ночи напролет? С первого беззащитного и испуганного "Стив"? С романтического путешествия с тяжеленной принцессой на руках? Или с шороха шин въезжающей в Центр коляски?

Стив рефлекторно нащупал в кармане джинсов ключ от Центра - точно такой же, как у Джея - и крепко сжал. Вернулась позабытая привычка все считать. Коляска Джея оказалась в кабинете Стива ровно сорок дней назад. _Сколько там все-таки длился потоп у Ноя?_ Стив усмехнулся краешком губ, опустив голову. Он и правда ощущал себя уже у самой поверхности воды - уже светло даже, достаточно одного рывка. Уже не давили, не раздирали километры холодной темной воды.

Или льда.

Стив очнулся от неудержимого движения мыслей, только споткнувшись о ступеньку больничного крыльца. Взглядом он случайно встретился с полностью замотанным в бинт ребенком - только глаза и видно. Он сидел у окна, но смотрел куда-то мимо парка, мимо Стива. От тощей ручки тянулась трубка капельницы. Стив передернул плечами и, перескакивая через две ступеньки, нырнул в широкие двери. Ему казалось, что ребенок следит за ним, даже не поворачивая головы. Будто бы этот чертов взгляд приклеился к спине, как паутина.

Стив еще с войны ненавидел госпитали. Особенно хирургические отделения. Он сам укладывал на грязные койки сорвавших голос от боли ребят, сам ловил падающих от усталости докторов и каждый вечер, зло поджав губы, отстирывал форму от чужой крови.

Но в больнице со времен войны будто ничего и не изменилось. Это Стив понял, когда его пару раз больно толкнули каталками и запачкали ярким-ярким алым пятном рукав рубашки. Загнанно озираясь, он спиной вперед пошел к рядам каких-то закрытых дверей. Подальше от суматохи и криков. Сердце опасно колотилось, ладони тут же вспотели и заледенели. Стив отступал, но вдруг врезался в кого-то и резко отскочил, защитно скрестив руки.

Так же испугано на него уставилась маленькая медсестра в розовом костюмчике. Светлый локон выбился из-под шапочки. Она очнулась быстрее и подняла руки, показывая в каком темпе надо дышать. Стив вцепился взглядом в ее ладони, мерно двигающиеся вверх-вниз. Дыхание чуть успокоилось, и сердце уже не норовило выпрыгнуть из груди. Кто-нибудь успокаивал так же Джея, когда у него случались панические атаки? А в плену? Кто и как его трогал, когда он начинал кричать и задыхаться? Били его или запирали в мокрые карцеры или сразу выжигали все человеческое электричеством?...

\- Посттравматический? - тихо спросила девушка, опуская руки.  
\- Д...да. Давно уже не было такого. Обстановка подействовала, наверное.  
\- То есть, вы не пациент? - она сразу внутренне напряглась. Стив заметил.  
\- Я...черт, я пытаюсь найти друга. Я знаю, это дико, сейчас шесть утра, а я вламываюсь в больницу и ищу человека, у которого даже имени не знаю, а еще пристаю к Вам. И Вашего имени тоже не знаю.  
\- Шерон, можно на ты, - она чуть улыбнулась Стиву и огляделась. - Пойдем туда, где потише.

Они вышли на крохотную черную лесенку, и Шерон села на первую ступеньку, похлопав рядом с собой. Стив опустился рядом.  
\- Так кого ты такого загадочного ищешь?  
\- Мужчина, меньше тридцати. В инвалидном кресле после травмы позвоночника. Еще у него нет руки. Темные длинные волосы. И обычно он носит маску, черную такую, на половину лица.  
\- Потому что там отторжение постоянное. Кажется, я знаю, о ком ты. Молчаливый, серьезный, ноги парализованы? И еще ключ на шее, все никак снимать не хотел.

Стив энергично закивал.

\- Я ставила ему капельницы и возила на процедуры всю неделю. Он уехал домой вчера вечером.

Стив весь встрепенулся, опять став похожим на пса, взявшего след.

\- Хирурги Старка постарались, кстати. Твой друг каким-то чудом попал на бесплатную операцию, они испытывали какую-то синтетическую кожу. Не знаю уж, что это, все в таком секрете...

Она продолжала говорить, взмахивая руками, но Стив уже не слушал. Интуиция кричала, что надо спешить. После операций по наращиванию кожи не сбегают сразу же. Джей точно что-то задумал.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, Шерон, - на полуслове оборвал ее Стив и рассеяно махнул рукой уже около двери. Шума приемника он даже не заметил, выскочил на улицу прямо в мокрые листья и побежал по родным улицам.

Он бежал, поскальзываясь, видя только один, будто подсвеченный дом. Он бежал, совершенно отрицая то, что если Джея не будет дома, он точно пролезет в квартиру для ответа на все свои вопросы.

В холл он попал через настежь открытую подвальную дверь. Деревянный пол скрипел все так же недружелюбно. Вот только лифт не работал. Значит, Джей или заперт в квартире или обречен ночевать на улице. _Отличный из тебя куратор, Стив._ Он вбежал на четвертый этаж, уже начиная задыхаться. Подергал холодную ручку двери, но она не открылась. Но Стивен Роджерс достаточно часто вынужден был взламывать двери. Он знал, как звучит замок, запертый ключом и защелкой. Джей точно был внутри. И черт знает, что с ним могло произойти за целую ночь после операции.

Стив не знал, что Джей вздрогнул от звука лязгнувшего замка и отшвырнул от себя ручку и недописанное письмо. Последнее, наверное. Привитое за месяцы жизни на темной военной базе чувство иррационального страха заставило его, врезаясь колесами в собранные сумки, рвануть к широкому незаметному стенному шкафу. Он закрыл дверцу за собой и замер в ребристом полумраке, обхватив плечо единственной рукой.

Стив потоптался туда-сюда по площадке возле квартиры и наконец заметил окошко. Он высунулся из него по плечи. Как раз под подоконником до следующих окон шел узенький каменный выступ. Соседнее окно точно должно было привести в комнату Джея. Черные занавески закрывали его, но чуть колыхались от ветра.

Окно было приоткрыто.

Стив шумно выдохнул, качая головой, и перекинул одну ногу через раму.

Он вцепился руками в открытую створку и полностью вылез наружу. Ветер сразу затрепал волосы и одежду, хотя было невысоко. Мальчишкой он в окна лазать не научился, а на войне проще было бы разнести дверь в щепки.

До окна было метра три.

Стив крошечными шажочками двигался туда, пачкая руки о кирпич стены. Держаться было вообще не за что. Он прижался щекой к стенке, чтобы не видеть, как мало прошел. В голову лезли мысли о том, что один порыв ветра, и они с Джеем смогут устраивать гонки на инвалидных колясках.

Когда под пальцам наконец оказался твердый пластик оконной рамы, Стив чуть не заплакал. Он вцепился в подоконник до боли и зажмурил глаза. Ему казалось, что пару седых волос он точно скоро найдет. Створка окна поддалась легко, и Стив вкатился в пустую комнату, чуть не сорвав занавеску. Чуть отдышавшись, он недовольно раздвинул плотные черные шторы, пуская солнечные лучи плясать в столбах пыли.

Стив пару раз позвал, но никто не ответил. Он обежал всю квартиру, но Джея не нашел. Зато запнулся о спортивные собранные сумки и весь напрягся. Уж точно не на гольф Джей собрался.

Стив заглянул в маленький кабинетик и приметил включенную лампу. На столе стоял недопитый стакан молока. Роджерс, пожав плечами, подошел и выпил его залпом.

И тогда в глаза ему бросилось рукописное письмо.

Он не хотел читать, но не мог удержаться и наклонился ближе, чтобы разобрать почерк.

_"Одной рукой сложновато собирать все эти лекарства, корсеты и прочую фигню, из-за которой я еще жив. Надо было позвать социального работника. Или этот придурок сообщил бы в Центр? С него станется. А у меня денег хватит только на один переезд. Да уж, продуманный побег, нечего сказать. От тебя, Роджерс, наверное, труднее будет спрятаться, чем от всей ГИДРЫ. Может и на тебя бомбу сбросить? А лучше на меня. Если опять выживу, точно попрошу новое лицо. Чтобы не прятаться за маской даже от себя. Может, даже кожа приживется лучше, и не будет по шраму на миллиметр? Потому что сейчас я больше похож на цветастый ковер. Могу слиться с антуражем цыганского табора или какой-н..."_

Письмо оборвалось неровной чернильной закорючкой, будто Джея кто-то спугнул. Новая волна холодного пота прошибла Стива. Он хотел еще раз обойти всю квартиру, но заметил под недописанным письмом еще кучу почтовой бумаги. Некоторые листы были странно потемневшими. Лезть в такое...сокровенное он не хотел, _честно._ Но Джей явно собирался исчезнуть навсегда, так и не раскрыв даже сотой части своих секретов. Стива разбирало мальчишеское любопытство. Тем более Джей писал о нем, Роджерсе. Джей писал _ему._

Первые, светлые, были без подписей - только даты. Этот год. Каждая встреча, каждый разговор. Стив читал и упорно отталкивал от себя непрошеные мысли. _Ты уже видел этот почерк. Ты уже читал такие слова. Ты уже слышал такие слова._

Но нельзя отталкивать, когда видишь, как нервно прыгающие строчки кричат имя Джеймса Барнса.

Фронтовые и нынешние. Письма. Письма живого человека. Мелькнула последняя мысль - как утопающий с обломившейся соломинкой: вдруг Джей просто _нашел_ их...

Джей. Джеймс. Баки.

Стив читал, и листы с темными неровными буквами ложились на огромные пробелы в его душе. Поезд оглушающе гремел в ушах, но слова перекрывали его. Все то, о чем нельзя было думать, падало горящими обломками. Стив не прятался. Пусть придавит. Он не мог оторваться, пробегая глазами письмо за письмом. Баки прятал и жег их, только бы никто вокруг не узнал и не осудил. Даже так он не переставал защищать Стива. Губы задрожали.

_Слишком долго ты молчал.  
Какого черта ты молчал? Какого черта?  
Смог бы ты сказать все это вслух? А я смог бы? _

Из стопки выпал кусочек картона. Темная крошечная фотография. Один край обгорел, второй был аккуратно отрезан, но все равно видна была бурая, такая настоящая, кровь, пропитавшая форму человека. Форму Стива. За спиной видны были палатки лагеря и темный горный массив. Стив на фото жмурился от солнца, а еще потому что Баки фотографировал его исподтишка. _А завтра Баки должен был умереть._ Этот день Стив помнил слишком хорошо.

Комок в горле уже мешал читать. Солнечный луч расплывался вместе с буквами. В груди бешено ухало сердце.

Стив знал, что за его спиной человек. Услышал невесомый шорох шин даже за своим оглушающе гремящим сердцем. Стив обернулся медленно, не положив письма - будто только они и связывали Баки с жизнью, и нельзя, нельзя было их отпустить. Спутанные волосы, мятая одежда, извечная черная маска. Ничего общего с сержантом (в груди одновременно сделалось горячо и пусто) - но вот они, письма, и писала их эта рука. И за эту же руку он, Стив, протащил сержанта ( _Баки, Баки, господи, Баки_ ) лишний метр - подальше от самых острых скал, в мягкий снег. Эту же руку он отпустил.

_Один шаг, Стиви. Ты поймал это._

Письма зашуршали, выскользнув из рук. Черные-черные слова под ногами. Слова из прошлого и настоящего. Иногда - кровь. Стив упал на колени перед коляской, и потянулся дрожащими руками к маске. В льдистых глазах напротив что-то начинало таять. Звякнула застежка, и в подставленные ладони упала, поверженная, еще одна стена. Далеко не последняя, но это уже не было важно. Стив не поморщился от пестрых лоскутов кожи, от шрамов, от постоянно теперь чуть вздернутой, будто в усмешке, губы. Потому что это все еще был Баки. Но почему же так долго?..

А Баки просто улыбнулся - не как всегда - а несмело, самым краешком рта - и только Стив знал о существовании этой улыбки. Он смотрел, и слезы - жгучие, как кислота, было не удержать никакой внутренней плотиной. Стив прижался щекой к чужой, мерно вздымающейся под светлой рубашкой груди, вцепился пальцами в руку - настоящую, и в пустой рукав - повторяя только:  
\- Баки. Черт возьми, Баки, черт возьми...

_"Нет, Стиви, я все понял. Я живу для тебя. Из-за тебя, конечно, тоже, но признай, я чаще прикрывал твою задницу. Просто трудно сдаваться, когда ты рядом. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел, если я вдруг сдамся. Скоро все кончится. Надеюсь, завтра в последний раз почищу винтовку. Одно задание, и мы дома, Стиви. Мы успеем к Рождеству."_

_Из неотправленных писем сержанта Барнса._

_23 декабря ***4 года_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот фик написан достаточно давно, но дублировался сюда в честь выхода Falcon and Winter Soldier. Считайте это моим переписыванием нынешнего МСЮ канона, с которым я никогда не смогу смириться (да чтобы Стив бросил Баки одного? Не-а, ни за что)
> 
> Если хотите поблагодарить меня за работу, поставьте кудосов, напишите отзывов и подпишитесь на [мой твиттер](https://twitter.com/Blue_Overlord). В закрепленном твите есть информация, как заплатить ведьмаку чеканными монетами ;)


End file.
